Windy City
by Diva R.S
Summary: Under Revision!
1. A New Life?

Windy City

By Yume No Miko

I do not in any way own Witch Hunter Robin, or any of the characters associated with the series.  I do however own  

After writing fanfics for a long time and becoming an instant fan of Witch Hunter Robin, my muse decided to plant the seed for this golden nugget. But here's a brief summary:

After the fall of the factory, word about Solomon's activities and the real reasons the STN-J preferred live capture of witches, witches all around the world slowly began to revolt.  Adding to the confusion of the developing revolution, Solomon has a hit out on Robin and Amon

This fic carries an R/NC-17 rating so read at your own risk

Chapter 1: A New Life

It was and always has been his worse nightmare, and now it has come true.  Steely gray eyes focused on a pair of masculine ungloved hands cursing his blood.  Memories of events that occurred six months ago continued to haunt him, though not as bad when he received word from his brother that the others escaped the fall of Factory.  His brother also told him it would be best for the both of them to flee Japan seeing as Solomon fears they are too great a hazard now.   He sat in the park quietly watching the ebb and flow of couples through the park while he waited for his contact to arrive.

 Mentally he cursed his stubborn nature and her determination led the two to ignore his advice, so they stayed in Japan moving form place to place not staying in one place for too long considering Solomon would close in on them within a couple of weeks of their settlement of a new area.    

"Amon, you're being foolish and only putting your life as well as hers in great jeopardy.  Hell she was wounded, nearly killed the night before

"I am fully aware of that Nagira, that's why I contacted you.  We need to find someplace to go where STN or Solomon will not find us."  Amon leaned back against the park bench he sat on under the flickering streetlight.  "I thought we had at least a couple of days before they closed in on us," his voice carried a hint of aggravation. 

Nagira reaches inside his coat and handed Amon an obscenely thick manila envelope.  "I knew that is what you were going to ask for so I made a few contacts, and pulled a few strings.  There's a flight leaving Tokyo International Airport in exactly 6 hours, you and Robin will be on that flight."

"Where are you sending us?"

A crooked smile touched Nagira's lips as he rose from his seat on the bench.  "To the only place that isn't experiencing any real heat from Factory's destruction…Chicago Illinois."  

Maintaining his cool outer mask despite the outrage he felt inside took the envelope from his half brother.  "America?"

Nagira nodded his head gauging Amon and his hidden emotions.  "It's a whole new life for you two.  This city is the only one the STN isn't actively monitoring at the moment so it will be easy for you two to get in."

Amon rose to his feet and stuffed the envelope in his overcoat.  "Who is my contact?" he finally asked after grudgingly accepting the fact that their only option was to run.  

"Her name and all other information are in the pack."  Nagira too rose from his spot on the bench and placed a hand on his half brother's shoulder.  "Just take care of yourself and Robin." With that said, Nagira walked off heading back to his office to work.     

Amon tugged the collar of his coat upward to guard his face against the sudden sharp breeze then turned and headed off in the opposite direction.  Unaware of what the future held for both him and Robin.

With the stealth of a thief in the night, Amon returned to the small inn he and Robin were staying in.  Concern creased his brow when he noticed she had barely moved from her bed.  "Robin?" his soft yet gruff voice addressed the young blonde lying in bed. "Robin, we have to leave…get up and get dressed."   

"A…Amon?" her soft wounded whisper reached his ear indicating that she still had not recovered much of her strength. "I can't." 

A couple of days before they entered the city, a hunter shot Robin in the side with an orbo bullet.  With help from Master, Amon was able to get Robin treatment, but enough of the orbo had seeped into her body to make her fatally ill.  

Amon would have preferred to leave her to rest, but he knew that time was not on their side so casting modesty aside he scooped Robin up from the bed and helped her dress neglecting to pin her hair in it's traditional style.  Just as he finished, the phone on the nightstand between the twin beds rang slightly startling the male witch from his task.  Cautiously Amon answered the phone only to be greeted by the cheerful voice of the front desk clerk.  

"The cab you called for is here, sir," her voice chirruped through the receiver.  .    

Perplexed, Amon opened his mouth to deny having requested a cab but then figured that Nagira called for it to take them to the airport.  Without a moment's hesitation, Amon gathered what few belongings they had as well as Robin and left to begin their new life.  


	2. Healing

Thank You for your reviews!!! I promise I am building up to the juicy lemon scenes.  Just need to build plot.  I Also revised this chapter a bit to add a bit of detail 

I don't own Witch Hunter Robin.  Baibai

Chapter two: Healing

Secretly grateful he made the right choice by going to his brother Amon settled into his seat on the plane as it reached it's cursing altitude.  By the grace of God, since it was a red-eye non stop flight there weren't that many passengers on the flight and none in the first class section where they sat.  Amon glanced at Robin who had fallen into a fitful sleep the moment she was settled in the seat.  

Finding sleep illusive, Amon decided to examine the contents of the envelope Nagira gave him.  Inside were three file folders, a couple of credit cards, and two passports.  There was also information for a newly established bank account and profiles on their new identities.  Foregoing the information on their identities for the moment, Amon began briefing himself on their contact.  

"Amon?" Robin softly cried out gripping his bicep with her pale slender fingers.  

With no consideration to his actions, Amon slid his fingers through her honey gold hair resting the palm of his hand on her ashen pale and clammy cheek.  "Rest now, we have a long flight ahead of us." He murmured to Robin in his usual monotonous tone.  

Slightly dulled emerald locked on to smoldering deep gray before exhausted lids shielded them from view.  

Feeling he had read enough of all the files, Amon began to put everything back in the envelope when a note addressed directly to him form Nagira caught his attention.  With everything but the note put away, Amon began to read growing more concerned with each syllable his eyes took in.  

_'Amon,_

_Indeed after you and Robin disappeared, Solomon did not count you dead especially considering that hey found no sign of your bodies.  Knowing that they would be hunting probably the ultimate witch, they developed a more powerful form of orbo, which in fact slowly kills Witches when they become infected.  Young Robin is dying Amon.  _

_However, the woman I am sending you to does have the ability to purge the poison from her body saving her.  She will be waiting for you at the gate when your flight arrives at the airport.  _

_This is all I can do for you for now_

_Nagira'_

Amon folded the note and tucked it in the inner pocket of his jacket then leaned back finally drifting into a light fitful sleep.  

~*~

"…We are now on our final approach O'Hare International Airport.  The weather in Chicago is partly cloudy and a very mild sixty-five degrees…"

Amon slowly opened his eyes when he realized that they were about to land.  After the plane touched down and they were allowed to deplane, Amon gathered Robin and their bag in his arm.  

Considering that it was the beginning of the business day, the international terminal teamed with business travelers as well as tourists either running to catch a flight or casually making their way down to the baggage claim.   

"Mr. Nagira," a woman addressed Amon as he stepped into the terminal. "Mr. Amon Nagira?" she spoke again.  "Or is it…Amon" she whispered softly so only he could hear

Amon turned and looked at woman addressing him by his real name.  "Rose Dewitt I presume?" 

A rather robust woman of obvious African-American heritage in her late twenties with shoulder length rich chestnut hair and gentle brown eyes stood behind Amon.  "That I am and this must be my patient," she replied looking at the pale slip of a girl Amon supported.  "How long has it been since the initial poisoning?"

"At least forty-eight hours ago," 

"We don't have much time…we need to get her back to my place.  But for now…"Rose touched her index and middle fingers to Robin's forehead, the tips of the appendages glowing for a brief second willing some strength to the infirmed girl. She noticed the single duffel bag resting next to Amon on the floor. "Is that all you brought with you?"  When Amon nodded Rose nodded determined.  "Then lets go."

~*~

After a long drive hindered by traffic, they pulled up to a modest split-level house, the place they would call home for a while.  Without any hesitation on her part, Rose guided Amon to the room she had prepared for he and Robin.  After the young fire witch had been set in bed, Rose began to administer her special herbal treatment for orbo poisoning praying that they were not too late.

Rose worked feverishly through the day, to the twilight, and into the night as she applied herbs to the young witch lying in bed.  After many long tedious hours she finally succeeded in purging Robin's body of the Orbo.  

Robin slowly opened her emerald eyes and slowly began to take in her surroundings. "Where…am I?" she whispered, softly.  The last two days had been a blur to the young fire witch seeing as the last thing she remembered was a sharp pain to her lower back and Amon's eyes locked to hers as he held her tight.

Rose looked up from the bowl of fresh cool water on the bedside table.  "Hmm, Well hello little fire witch," she smiled gently at Robin.  "Welcome back to the land of the living."

Robin's gaze found the source of the voice as her eyes locked on to the older black woman who's hair was, at that moment, tied in the confines of a bright purple scarf.  A few wispy tendrils framed her round friendly face. "Where am I?" she asked almost sleepily.  "Where's Amon?"

"I'll go get him for you," Rose smiled before she left the room

Perhaps it was a bad idea for him to have a drink considering it did nothing to settle his nerves.  "She'll live Amon…in fact, she's awake and asking for you." Rose addressed the grim figure sitting at the dining room table staring into the glass of scotch before him.  

Without a nod of acknowledgement, Amon rose from the table and headed upstairs to "their" room.  

In the room Robin sat up in the bed dressed in a light cotton shift and her long silky honey hair framing her still pale face.  "Amon…where are we?"

"Don't worry about all that right now, you need to worry about recovering." He replied.

Once again emerald locked on to steel gray this time with a bit of their old spark.  "Please…tell me what happened?  I need to know."

"You were shot by a hunter.  Solomon is using a new type of orbo bullets that are fatal to seeds and witches.  Nagira made arrangements to go into hiding here in Chicago with the woman who purged the poison from your body and is treating you."

Robin folded her slender hands together in her lap.  "How long will we stay here?"

"Until things cool down considerably in Japan"

"I see."

"You need to rest now." Amon said with a finality meaning there would be no more discussion this night.  


	3. Beautiful Mild Lime

Revised 

Not quite lemon content but there is some citrus goodness abound here. And I know I promised Rose Dewitt would be the only new character I added but a friend I was talking to about this fic told me I need a good villain to go along with it.  So I made one er two more…I promise I'll try not to add any more new characters…Oh…the villains…Read to find out.  Proceed with caution :3

Again, Thank you, for your Kind reviews

Again...I don't own Witch Hunter Robin….I only own Rose

Chapter 3: Beautiful  (Mild Lime content) 

:

They had only been three days in the new city and already they were already accustomed to the morning routine.  The sound of Rose waking up at five thirty am would awaken Amon, but he would not move.  .  

At exactly seven am, Rose would gently knock on the door before entering the room with Robin's medicine and a light breakfast for the young witch. He would take a seat in a nearby chair and watched as Rose woke the young witch focusing mainly on Robin and how serene she looked in the morning. The older woman would secretly smirk to herself when she would pick up on how Amon would always stay within close proximity to Robin.  

Because the house was so small, there was only one other guest room with a rather comfortable queen sized bed, which he had to share with Robin.  Of course he did not mind this sleeping arrangement considering that most of the time while they were on the run in Japan they were in similar sleeping arrangements

 "I'll be gone most of the morning.  Though I will be back in time for lunch." She would always say in a soft voice before she would leave to do whatever it was she did.  It was at that particular moment Amon himself would move from his perch and helped the still weak but recovering witch sit up and help her eat breakfast.  

"Amon, why are you helping me like this?" Robin would always ask in her soft-spoken voice.  And as usual, Amon would not reply, just help the young witch to the bath where he'd proceed to help her shower relishing the intimately close contact.  Mentally he would smirk at the blush that would rise to her cheeks all the time remaining silent and fighting his urges to take her for his own.  

One particular morning, Robin awoke early to sounds coming from the lower levels of the house.  Figuring that it was Rose, Robin slipped out of her bed and silently made her way downstairs. Giving her natural inquisitive nature, Robin took the opportunity to learn more about their gracious host.  

"Miss Rose, what are you doing up so early?" Robin asked glancing at the microwave seeing that it was only a quarter past five in the morning.

"I have to go tend to some of my patients today as well as deliver medicines and healing teas.  And please, call me Rose.  Miss Rose makes me feel…Old," Rose replied with a light carefree tone not tearing her gaze away from thick binder ahead of her as well as the PDA device.  

"Are they suffering from orbo poisoning as well?"

"No, mostly terminal illnesses and other health problems."  She picked up a couple of different jars glancing at her notes.  An all-knowing smile touched the older woman's lips as she observed Robin's curious examination of a basket with various boxes and jars.  

Robin picked up a large jar with what appeared to be a greenish salve in it and directions on the label.  "What is this?" she asked as she opened and sniffed the pungent salve with a wince.

"That's burdock root, Chinese licorice and aloe," Rose chuckled lightly.  "One of my patients was burned badly across her legs and that slave is the only thing she can use…sensitive skin and all."

"Oh," Robin replied placing the jar back in the basket.  "Miss…Um I mean Rose, are you a…"

"Witch?" she finished Robin's question.  "Yes, I am a witch, but I am also an herbalist."

"Herbalist?" Robin asked even more curious.  

"Yes.  Tell me about yourself?  You seem too young to have Solomon on your case in this fashion." Rose asked in her tactful manner. 

Having grown accustomed to their platonic sharing of a bed, the older man grumbled slightly when he did not feel her presence next to him.  He sluggishly pulled himself out of bed and headed downstairs to be met with the sight of Rose and Robin standing in the kitchen talking.  A frown touched his face when he heard Rose's question.  

"I used my craft against a…" Robin began to respond.

"Robin, no need to say anymore," Amon spoke from the dimly lit doorway separating the dining room from the kitchen.  

Both women jumped slightly startled by Amon's sudden appearance.  "What happened in Japan stays in Japan." He added with a tone of finality meaning the subject is closed.  

Having completed her prescriptions for the day, Rose set to work preparing breakfast for Robin and Amon.  To the surprise of the dark-skinned woman, Robin helped her prepare the morning meal.  After a quick breakfast by herself, Rose dressed then departed for the day leaving the young witch alone with her thoughts.  

"Where is she going?" Amon asked not startling the young blonde.  

"To see about some of her patients," Robin simply replied before pouring herself a cup of coffee.  

~*~&~*~

On the opposite side of the city within a majestic cathedral resided the newly relocated STN-A office.  "They're too soft over in Japan.  There is no live human capture of these…Demons," the obviously male voice boomed in the office.  "Because of their soft handed approach to capturing witches, two of probably most dangerous witches to date are on the loose."

"Father Kain" a timid voice called from the doorway of the office.  

"Yes, what is it?" he replied in a gruff tone.

"The information you requested from Solomon about the STN-J has arrived."

Father Kain, a forty-two year old man with salt and pepper hair and piercing sapphire eyes glared at the younger woman in a nun's habit.  "Well, what does it say?"

The nun visibly jumped startled and opened the file folder in her hand.  "A... apparently Zaizen, the former chief ordered his head hunter, a man named Amon, to terminate the devil child but he decided to break orders.  He at the time was just a seed.  When he failed, Zaizen sent Karasuma, Miho to do the job but during a confrontation, Factory was destroyed.  During Solomon's investigation, no sign of Amon or Robin were found.  Two weeks after they were first presumed dead, they were sighted in a small providence in Kyoto, but when Solomon would close in, they would have moved on.  That's how it was for the past six months up until two weeks ago when one of our hunters actually fatally wounded Robin and for a moment, lost track of her.  However, they were just about to close in when they just disappeared." the nun finished reading his report.

A sinister smirk touched Father Kain's face as he walked towards one of the windows to look out at "Juliano made the mistake of letting that little abomination out of his site and now I have to clean up his mess so I guess it is up to me to eliminate them."    

~*~&~*~

Much later that night, Robin sat and soaked in a hot bath letting the events of the past few days as well as the new information Amon briefed her on sink in.  Their cover…A married couple visiting friends and family "Ironic," she sighed softly before submersing her entire body in the hot water.  _"It is ironic that we have to pass as a couple if we go out in public together," _she thought.  Slowly she resurfaced from the water leaving her face partially submerged as she continued to think.

Finished with her bath, Robin dried her slightly longer dulled gold hair then donned an oversized tee shirt that reached down to her knees and appeared to swallow her slight slip of a frame.  Turning off the rest of the house lights, Robin made her way to the spacious guest room she shared with her "husband".  A small sarcastic laugh escaped her lips as she sat down in front of the dresser and proceeded to brush her hair.  

"What's so funny?" Amon asked in a disinterested tone not tearing his attention away from the borrowed laptop.

Robin opened her mouth to reply but instead shook her head.  "It's nothing." 

"You're lying."  Amon tore his attention away from the news article he was reading stepping behind Robin.  Thoughts of the young slip of a woman in front of him caused a crooked smile to touch his lips.  "Is it the notion that our cover in this city is a married couple?" he asked placing a hand on her slender hip.

A soft gasp escaped her lips and the brush slipped from her fingers landing on the carpeted floor with a soundless thud.  Nervous, Robin lightly bit her lower lip to prevent her from making another sound.  She nodded her head slowly.

"Why does it bother you?" he asked sliding his hand up a little to rest on her waist.  Slowly he pulled her closer to his body.  

"I am just your charge…as you are my warden.  I don't want you to feel…" Amon turned Robin around so he could look directly into her fiery emerald eyes that reflected with confusion.  "…uncomfortable," her voice a whisper.  "I know that you only watch over me because you…" His lips lightly claimed hers in a light chaste kiss.  Robin slowly closed her eyes as she leaned in closer to her first kiss ever and her delicate fingers brushed his jaw.  

Amon finally broke the kiss after a long moment.  "It's time to sleep," he spoke, the gentle silence between the two of them was broken.  The two climbed in the bed and much to Robin's surprise, Amon held her close to him in his sleep.  

_"He must have been drinking."_ Robin thought to herself as she turned off the bedside lamp.  His warm breath did not smell of alcohol but still the sudden show of affection puzzled the young witch.  Rather than try to figure it out what's going on she drifted off to sleep.


	4. Dark Visions

To all my FF.Net readers, Domo Arigatoo!! Your reviews keep me encouraged and I am so glad you are enjoying the story.  To My AFF.net readers…I promise the lemon will come soon but first it must take a Dark turn.  Warning, violence ahead.

I don't own it….

Chapter 4: Dark Visions

"Amon!! Please help me!" she screamed from where she was tied.  Three inquisitors surrounded a bound Robin.  Amon stood by, chained to a wall, while Rose lay dead in a pool of her own blood; soulless brown eyes stare fixated at Robin.

  Indeed Solomon inquisitors in America were merciless.  They tortured witches making them beg for mercy before killing them no matter if they were guilty of a crime or not.

_ "Now child of the devil, are you ready to be cast back to hell?" one inquisitor asked her.  Not allowing her a chance to answer, a second inquisitor picked up a ceremonial dirk and began to first cut away at Robin's clothing.  After having stripped her completely, they slowly began cutting into her creamy white flesh causing rivulets of crimson to mar the once pristine surface.  Robin let out a blood-curling scream as the blade bit deeply into her flesh a third time.  _

"ADMIT IT!" the inquisitor demanded before slicing her cheek.  "You are ready to be cast back into hell where you belong!" Robin screamed again denying their words and continued screaming/pleading to Amon.  

_The third inquisitor walked over to Amon's unresponsive form and grabbed a fist full of his hair.  "He can't hear you," she said cruelly holding up his head to reveal that his throat has been neatly slit from one end to the other completely severing the major arteries.  _

_"NOO!" Robin screamed loudly for a moment only to have it change to a soft gurgle as the first inquisitor slit her throat in the same manner…._

~*~&~*~

"No!" Robin shot up in bed, her body covered with a fine sheen of sweat. 

Amon, who had waken up earlier by Robin's tossing and soft whimpering in her sleep sat up awaiting her startled rouse from sleep.   He instantly wrapped his arms around her slight frame hugging her close.  "No…"Robin whimpered again softly burying her face against his chest.  Amon slid his larger digits through her silken tresses lightly massaging her scalp.  

For a brief moment in time, Amon's expression softened at the purity and innocence radiating from her frail form.  "I'll protect you," he murmured softly to her as if he knew what her nightmare was about.  Warm soft lips lightly pressed against her forehead sending a warm surge through her body.  

"This is horrible," Rose murmured softly as she sat before her computer in her basement/workroom.  Normally on Saturdays she would sleep in until noon or later, however a promise to take Robin shopping for new clothes gave the healing witch a reason to wake up earlier than noon.  Unfortunately the notion of shopping is not what pulled Rose from her blissful slumber.  

"What is horrible?" Amon spoke from behind the visibally startled healer.  

Standing from her seat, Rose sighed.  "Is Robin ready to go?" she asked avoiding his question.  

Amon's gaze darkened as he stepped closer to Rose, "Tell me what happened and don't try to change the subject," he demanded in a dangerously low voice.  

Rose turned her agitated brown eyes away from his piercing gunmetal gray… (a.n. I looked, his eyes are like a bluish gray, like gunmetal)  "They're slaughtering us.  Solomon is stepping up their measures and eliminating all witches…over one hundred witches to date." 

A frightened gasp alerted both Amon and Rose to the fact that Robin was standing by.  "Is it…because of me?" she asked fearing that others were suffering because of her.  

Rose moved to give the frightened girl a hug, but Amon beat her to the punch.  Cold calculating eyes bore directly into Rose's plump form as if she committed a great sin.  His arm snaked around Robin's waist offering support and comfort to the startled fire witch.  

"No child, it is not because of you." Rose spoke in a soft reassuring tone to Robin as she walked past the two.  "There's something bigger going on out there and I can't exactly explain it. However one thing is obvious, whatever it is there will be no running." She headed upstairs to the main level of the house.  

"Amon, I…She had a vision."

"How do you know?" he asked.  

"…Because I had one too."

~*~&~*~

"Is this how it they want it?" a soft feminine voice spoke softly.   Amethyst eyes flickered briefly an unholy red before returning to their majestic coloring.  "If Solomon wants a war, then they shall have one."  Crimson hued lips curve wickedly upward with a grin promising carnage.  

Alabaster fingers flew rapidly over the keyboard typing in a multitude of commands.  With one final keystroke…

The final promise…

"Armageddon," she hissed.  

~*~&~*~

Father Kain sat at his desk in the morbidly dark office glancing over the latest reports from different inquisition teams pleased with the results.   Rather than trying to be rid of two troublesome witches, He'd just be rid of them all.  Gaining access to Solomon's database of all known witches, he began generating "death lists" and distributing to different teams.  

"I don't care how you do it, purge the earth of all abomination!" he demanded of all his teams.  

"Father Kain, the latest numbers are in," the timid nun who acted as his assistant spoke softly from the doorway.  "It seems that nationwide, a total of one hundred and forty-five witches have been eliminated," she spoke with a sadness to her voice.  

Giving the nun a pleased nod, Father Kain leaned back in his chair and smiled pleased.  

~*~&~*~

Wanting to avoid the traffic heading into the downtown area, Rose, Robin and surprisingly Amon decided to take the Metra downtown.  Giving the fact that she is very perceptive, Rose noticed how Amon constantly stared at his hands while Robin glanced out the window at the passing city.  

"How long has it been?" she asked finally breaking the silence between the three of them.

Robin pulled her attention from the passing scenery turning towards Rose and Amon.  "Before the incident at Factory back in Japan, so at least eight months," Amon replied honestly understanding the nature of her question.  

The tangible silence returned only muted by the background sounds of the train and air circulation system.  Arriving downtown, the three got off the train and then a frown creased Rose's visage when she noticed a crow perched on a street sign staring directly at them 

Robin too noticed the peculiar crow perched just outside of the station on a street sign but before she could make.  Her eyes widened surprised unable to tear her gaze from the ominous bird.  

"Robin…look away."  Rose tore her gaze away from the crow gripping her silver cross pendant tight in her hand mumbling a prayer.  

Sensing a stirring of the elements, Amon looked directly at Rose with a deep frown.  "What are you doing!" he demanded drawing Robin's attention away from the crow to the dark skinned healer.  

A strong wind stirred adding bite to the already chilly mid November weather frightening off the ominous crow.  

"Lord blessed be," Rose whispered softly lightly kissing her cross before pressing it close to her heart.  

Amon narrowed his eyes dangerously at Rose now seeing there is more to her than she has told them.  A gentle touch on his arm drew him from his intense deliberation and he looked over at Robin.  His expression softened a bit as he watched her unbound hair dance around her face in the wind. 

A gentle gasp hitched in Robin's throat as Amon brushed the errant strands behind her ear then cupping her cheek.  "We should complete the illusion," he said matter of fact before taking her hand and walking off in the direction of the shopping district.  

"Amon, you powers have awakened?" Robin asked curiously keeping her eyes forward.  

Another sharp wind, this one not created by Rose, blew stirring Amon's long black trench coat as well as Robin's red coat.  Rather than her usual black and gray puritanical dress, she was dressed in a dark blue sweater obviously a couple of sizes too large for her and a pair of black woolen slacks Rose managed to alter enough to fit her slim frame.  

Reflexively Amon's hands clenched holding tighter to Robin's hand for a second before relaxing.  "Yes," he finally replied with an edge to his voice.  "And before you ask, it was before the incident at Factory."

Rose looked over her shoulder at the pair with a knowing smile.  "Amon, Robin, why don't you two go ahead and do your shopping, and meet me back here at the train station around five o'clock," spoke up.  "I have to see a friend about something."  Before either could question her, Rose walked off melding into the flow of shoppers and tourists on Randolph Street.  

After they had finished their shopping, Robin and Amon waited patiently for Rose to arrive at the train station.  Robin looked up at the clock and sighed mildly exasperated seeing that it was indeed a quarter past five pm. 

The two continued to remain there in silence until the frenzied breathing of a frazzled Rose caught their attention.  She glanced at them as she continued down the steps into the Randolph Street station entrance.  Without hesitation, the two followed.

Just in the nick of time, they managed to board a train leaving the downtown area before it pulled out of the station.  

Robin looked at Rose confused while Amon with a murderous glint.  "What in the hell is going on Rose," he demanded vocalizing Robin's thought.

Rose turned panicked eyes towards cold steel and concerned emerald eyes.  As the train hesitantly pulled out of the station, her lips inaudibly mouthed the answer.  Finally with a small squeak the answer reached their ears causing them both to pale…

  "Solomon" 

~*~&~*~

Authors note: yes I live in Chicago…I couldn't help having a majority of this fic take place in the city.  Amon's craft will remain hidden until the next chapter.  Also FF.net readers, Do you want to see the lemon scene in the next chapter or have it edited out.  Don't worry AFF.net readers…the long awaited lemon is coming up.  


	5. Surrender

You asked for it, well here it is, and No I didn't make two separate chapters.  Amon x Robin Lemon Fluff ahead…Um…Please show mercy on me because I am not good at writing Lemon scenes.  

The lyrics are by Evanesence from the song of the same title

(the rest of the Author's notes are at the bottom of the chapter)

Chapter 5: Surrender 

Robin slowly opened her eyes letting her eyes adjust to the faint light.  Giving that it was barely three am she laid still wondering about Rose's suddenly peculiar behavior earlier that day among other things.  However, at this particular moment, her mind was on the man on the other side of the bed. 

~*~

Is this real enough for you  
You were so confused  
Now that you've decided to stay  
We'll remain together

~*~ 

"What's wrong Robin?" Amon's voice whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist.  

Robin sighed softly turning her gaze to the window watching the thick snowflakes dance down from the sky blanketing the earth in its purity.  "Hm, nothing Amon," she sighed holding back her thought.  

"You are wondering about my craft, what abilities I have."

"How did you…"

"…Know what you were thinking?" Amon finished her question.  "It seems my craft is on the physic level however I really have not fully explored my abilities," the dark ex hunter replied.  

The two fell into a comfortable silence and watched as the snow fell until the harsh ring of the telephone shattered that peace. 

Amon sighed aggravated by the disturbance of the quiet but listened as Rose answered the phone.   

"Hello?…How long ago?…I see…I will be there shortly… It's no problem, see you shortly." 

Amon listened to the one side of the telephone conversation still pretending to sleep as the soft light from small bedside table diffused partially into the hall.  A few moment's later, the light from the bedroom was then replaced by light from the kitchen.  He rested his chin on top of Robin's head as he curled closer to her.  He was about to extract himself from the warmth of the bed to question the healer but the sound of the door opening and closing then her car pulling out of the drive way stopped him.  

"I hope nothing serious is wrong," Robin sighed softly.  "Amon?"

~*~

You can't abandon me  
You belong to me

~*~

"Yes Robin?" his voice was low and intense in the darkness.  

"Never mind," she sighed softly closing her eyes.  For the past six months Robin had been having a hard time trying to find the words to explain how she felt about her dark guardian.  When she would find the right words to say, she would cower and hold it in.  

~*~

Breathe in and take my life in you  
No longer myself only you  
There's no escaping me, my love  
Surrender

~*~

Amon always knew how Robin felt for him not only because he looked into her thoughts, but also because he felt the same for her.  He changed position to where Robin was laying on her back and he was on top of her.  

Surprised by his bold move, emerald eyes blinked owlishly locked on to his.  "Amon…"she began but was silenced by his lips pressed firmly to hers.  

~*~

Darling, there's no sense in running  
You know I will find you  
Everything is perfect now  
We can live forever

~*~

"Yes Robin, I do love you.  No other woman, not even Touko made me feel the way you do." Amon's voice carried a deep intense sincerity.  He pressed his lips to hers again this time in a more passionate manner.  His hands slid down her sides lightly and came to rest on her narrow waist. 

~*~

You can't abandon me  
You belong me

~*~

"I love you Robin Sena," he whispered softly in her ear. His hands slowly slid along her torso while his thumbs brushed against the gentle curve of her breasts.  A pleased smile touched his lips as he felt her almost waif-like frame tremble at his touch.

She couldn't take it anymore; Robin arched her back pressing her body to his hands.  She caressed his muscular arms.  "I-I've never done anything like this before, Amon," she whispered softly.  

"Don't worry my angel," Amon kissed her lips once again before trailing kisses down along her jaw.  His kisses wandered down lower to the hallow of her slender neck.  "If you want me to stop, tell me otherwise I will keep going."  Skilled fingers slowly slid down her chest unbuttoning the dark gray silk pajama top she wore to bed slowly revealing smooth creamy skin, which seemed to glow with a soft ethereal beauty.  

Amon's fingers slid across the smooth expanse pushing the silk back revealing her pert breasts and her gentle rose hued nipples.  As his hands drifted lower on her body again, his fingers this time gently hooked the sides of her underwear slowly sliding them down her slim yet shapely legs before completely removing them.  His fingers then slid back up her legs with feather light caresses to the junction between her thighs and gently caressed her folds.  A small smile touched his lips as he felt the slight dampness present before pressing his fingers past the folds into the warm depths of her sex.  

Robin's mouth opened slightly in a surprised gasp as she felt Amon's fingers probe deeper, almost to the very center of her being.  Amon took advantage of her surprised gasp and pressed his lips to hers again allowing his tongue to invade and explore her mouth.  He trailed warm kisses down the exposed expanse of flesh as he made his way to her right breast.  Amon's lips curved slightly before turning his attention to her left breast.  His smile grew slightly as he felt Robin's body shudder with pleasure when he stroked her clitoris earning another sharp gasp from the young fire witch.

Robin squeaked softly as she felt his warm mouth envelope one of her small nipples.  She ran her fingers through his dark hair and down to his earlobe tracing the sensitive flesh lightly.  "Amon," she whispered softly.  For a while now, she wished for this moment; every night she would dream of Amon seducing her.  

~*~

Breathe in and take my life in you  
No longer myself only you  
There's no escaping me, my love  
Surrender

~*~

The dark craft user kissed his way back up her body before claiming her lips yet again.  Amon withdrew for a moment and removed the dark gray sweatpants he usually slept in freeing his aching member.  

"This is going to hurt for, but only for a short while," Amon whispered softly as he focused on Robin while he positioned himself between her thighs. 

A soft moan escaped Robin's lips as she felt the sudden pressure of his member as it pushed past her outer folds and fully entered her warmth.  Her emerald eyes remained locked to his as her body trembled slightly from the delicious friction his slow entrance created.  Amon suppressed a low moan as the head of his member reached her barrier.

"Forgive me," he whispered softly as he drew back slightly.  With a quick thrust, Amon broke through her barrier.

The pressure gave way to mild discomfort and the young fire witch involuntary thrust her hips upwards as she closed the gap and took his member deeper than he had intentionally intended.  Emerald orbs shimmered with unshed tears

"God, Robin, I'm sorry," Amon whispered softly when he saw her tears run unchecked down her cheeks.  "Do you want me to stop?"

"N-no," she whispered softly as she maintained eye contact with.  Her slender fingers slid across his torso as she caressed his fine muscles.  When the discomfort faded, Robin rocked her hips slightly and suppressed another soft moan of pleasure.  

Amon also moaned softly at Robin's movement and took it as his sign that the discomfort had finally ebbed.  He leaned closer and kissed her lips tenderly as he slowly rocked his hips back and fourth keeping his thrusts gentle yet intense.  He gripped her hips slightly as he increased his pace.

"I love you, Robin!" Amon gasped out as he released his seed inside her.  

"Amon!" Robin cried out softly as she reached her first orgasm ever.   "I love you Amon" she whispered softly before she pressed her lips to his.  

And again, they made love until the near break of dawn.  

~*~

Breathe in and take my life in you  
No longer myself only you  
There's no escaping me, my love  
Surrender

~*~

~*~&~*~

Authors Note: Oh My Gosh that was the hardest part to write!!! I am not good at writing lemons.  Reading them is one thing, but writing is another.  

FF.Net:

Moonjump05: Sweet another Chicagoan!  Another friend of mine suggAnd Yes the South Shore and Metra Electric stop on Randolph.  After This chapter I am going back to revise the previous four but Thank you for the Suggestion and Critique

Foxy Kitsune: I strongly believe in diversity, (I'm black too, well a black albino but still I'm black)  Still of all of the black fanfic characters I've created, Rose and Madoka (From Of Dogs and Dragons) are my two favorites I've created.  

Draco Malfoygirl16: You Rock…Thank you for your reviews

Blu Madien: Sorry I couldn't avoid the Lemon, but it actually will play a part in later chapters

AFF.net

TheMuffinWoman: Amon Doesn't trust Rose because she didn't mention she was a witch and knows nothing of her abilities except that she can heal.  

Ahh sadly Updates are going to be slowing down slightly because for me Spring Break is ending, Plus Anime Central is coming up in a couple of months (I'm on staff) and between School and planning meetings for the con, it's tough, so I ask you all to bear with me.  * Hug * I love you all!


	6. A Common Unity

Before I continue I want to address something that concerns me…I received an E-mail from a person I won't name that accused me of copying "A Burning Time" By Misora.  

In no way shape or form did I copy off of Misora!  I believe that plagiarism is wrong and I would never copy from anyone. End of discussion.

I don't own Witch Hunter Robin…except for my boxed set *huggles her DVD boxed set*

Chapter 6: A Common Unity

"I've completed my task as per your request Father Kain," crimson lips curved in a sinister smirk.  She knelt to the head inquisitor of the STN-A as she let her ebon waves frame her face obscuring it from sight.  "Everything is in place and as soon as you give the word…"

"Very good Ivy," Father Kain spoke up interrupting the woman dressed in black leather.  Despite being a man of the cloth, Father Kain was still a man.  His eyes examined the slender woman dressed in form fitted black leather as she knelt before him. During his scan, his eyes fell on a rather elaborate rosary made from black onyx and blood red ruby beads with a silver crucifix on the end.  "Do you still pray my dear?" he asked casually.

"Of course Father," she replied.  "Father Kain, are you sure your plan will work to ferret out the Eve of Witches?" the assassin known as Ivy asked.

Kain walked to a window watching as the sun crept higher in the horizon.  "Given the information about her in Solomon's databanks, she will eventually be overcome by guilt and surrender herself."

"But what about the dark witch in her midst?"

"He will be taken care with as well."

~*~&~*~ 

A soft groan escaped Robin's lips as she slowly opened her eyes.  The young fire witch tried to move only to feel a dull but pleasant ache between her legs that alerted her to her recent sexual activities.  "So, it wasn't a dream this time" she mused to herself as she sat up pulling the top sheet securely around her bare chest.  Robin winced slightly squeezing her eyes shut at the brightness of the sun reflected off the fresh snow as it added brilliance to everything around.  

"Damnit, what time is it?" she grumbled softly shielding her eyes.  

"It's going on one in the afternoon," Amon replied in his usual emotionless tone from the bedroom door.  

"Why did you let me sleep so late? Rose and I were supposed to go grocery shopping today," Robin gasped terrified as she leapt out of bed and ran to the bathroom.  

"She's not here," 

"What?" Robin froze and looked directly at Amon surprised.  "She must have left without me."

"Or never came home from wherever she went earlier this morning," Amon added.  He stepped away from the bathroom as he gave Robin her privacy to shower and dress.  He made his way down stairs to Rose's private workroom and raised an eyebrow surprised at all that he saw.  

There in the workroom were various sewing machines, a drafting table, and a computer.  He turned his glance to a partially open closet and saw several bolts of fine silken fabrics in an array of colors.  But what caught his attention was the computer desk and customized desktop system actively running.

 Amon raised an eyebrow surprised to see that Rose had forgotten to lock her computer.  He sat down in front of the monitor and began typing on the keyboard looking for any information he could find.  

So wrapped up in his search for information on their hostess, Amon failed to hear the sound of the back kitchen door as it opened and closed. He also failed to notice the presence behind him.  

"Find anything of interest?" Rose softly asked, her voice hung heavy with fatigue.  

Mildly startled, Amon turned and looked directly into a pair of sleepy brown eyes.  "I want to know the truth."  

Rose sighed exhausted and sat down on a couch on the other side of the basement too tired to go back up the stairs.  "The whole truth?"

"Yes."

Rose sighed again and waited a moment before she began.  A moment later, Robin entered the basement room and gauged Amon and Rose's expression.  

"First off, Nagira knew to send you to me because he helped me five years ago." Rose began.  For a moment the dark skinned woman looked older than her twenty-something years.  "My late husband was a highly decorated naval officer and since we were recently married and had no children it was easy for us to move around when he was reassigned.   We had been living in Japan for two and a half years when he got word from his commanding officer that his tour of duty was up and we could return to the states.  That's when everything went wrong for us." Rose sighed softly sliding her fingers through her thick curly hair.  A tear rolled down her cheek unchecked as she recalled past events.  

"We had just bought this house and were two weeks from moving in when his powers awoke.  They were too great for him and it drove him mad.  He went on a rampage killing many until STN-J stopped him and he was taken away.  They soon turned their attention to me.  I was on the run from them for several weeks until I ran into Nagira.  It was then that I made a promise to your brother, Amon, to help any witch find safe passage away from Solomon and the STN…" Rose yawned softly.  "…If he helped me return home to Chicago. "  Her eyelids slid closed.  "He kept his word…and so did I," she finished before sleep completely washed over her.

Amon and Robin glanced first at the now dozing Rose then each other.  Robin picked up a fleece throw blanket and covered the sleeping woman.  "If Nagira was willing to trust her, then I will trust her as well," Robin smiled softly.

Amon scowled slightly as he looked at the sleeping healer and his "wife" before he went upstairs to their room.

~*~&~*~

Ivy royally hated her meetings with Father Kain.  She could always feel his calculating gaze as it went deep to the core of her very being.  When she finally reached the old building she called home, the dark huntress made her way to her workout room with the hope to alleviate some of the stress from her earlier meeting/

After she hung her coat by the door, Ivy walked over to the mini sound system and began to play some Linkin Park.  Out of habit, she quickly scanned to her favorite song instantly and felt the tension from her meeting wash away.  

She walked to the center of the room where a giant sand bag hung suspended by several heavy chains.

_"It's all Your Fault"_ Ivy mentally screamed as she punched the bag with great force.  Focused on the bag, Ivy's mind wandered back a few years to her training days back in Tuscany and a particular ginger haired craft user who drove her to her hell.

"I swear on my life Robin Sena You will not Live to fulfill your prophecy!" Ivy bellowed as she drove her fist through the sandbag.  Without a moment's hesitation, Ivy sent a concussion wave of energy through her fist that reduced the sandbag to a giant mess.  

"I Will see you bleed…if it is the last thing I ever do."

Author's notes:

Yeah, I know it's short, but the next chapter will be good and long, Promise.   

Joan Mistress Of Magic: Yes I'm going to Acen…I'm on the Live Programming staff.  Plus (with luck) I am going to host a Witch Hunter Robin Fan Panel…As for how will the lemon play in….;) I'll never tell

Coldqueen: I go to a state funded college and rather than spring break around april We get midterm break which is our spring break, but we do get an extended weekend at Easter

Black Twilight: I think I am going to opt for fuzzy limes and Limon (Lemon/Lime) than try writing another full out lemon.  I was not too fond of that chapter.   

Foxgirl: It would be sad if they died…Luckily I have no intention of killing them…though I have No idea how it will end.

Witch Hunter-51: I agree with you…like I said before no more lemon


	7. She Cried Red Tears

I don't own Witch Hunter Robin…Plain and simple.

Chapter 7: She Cried Red Tears

Robin woke up late after a fantastic night of love making with Amon.  She sat up in bed and hugged the sheet close to her torso covering her breasts.  

She glanced around the room surprised to see no sign of Amon in or near the room and sighed softly.  Robin looked at the clock on the bedside table and saw that it was only a quarter to nine in the morning and sighed again this time exasperated.  "Where could he have gone so early in the morning?" she asked herself.  

As the young fire witch extracted herself from the bed, a note on the night table caught her attention.  She picked up the note and read it with a raised eyebrow.  

_Robin,_

_I have a few things to take care of, I will return at exactly ten am.  Please be dressed and ready to go by then_

_Amon_

Robin raised an eyebrow as she set the note back down on the table.  "Well I still have time to take care of the bedding," she mused to herself.  

After a relaxing hot shower, Robin quickly dressed then took care of the dirty sheets depositing them in the laundry hamper.  Afterwards she quickly, but neatly made the bed then brushed her hair.  Rather than her usual style, she twisted her hair into a soft bun held in place by a silver hair comb.

"Robin? Are you ready to go?" Amon called as he walked through the front door with his newly acquired set of house keys at precisely ten am.  

Amon inwardly smiled as he watched a much older looking Robin walk down the stairs to the front entrance of the house.  His lips curved in a slight smile as he took in her appearance.  "You look beautiful."

A gentle blush graced her cheeks.  "Thank you Amon."  Robin dressed in an ash gray cashmere sweater and long ankle length skirt that was very flattering to her slender figure.  Since their relocation to Chicago, her style of dress changed slightly.  Granted she still wore dark colors and long skirts, but she rarely dressed her old Victorian dress from her earlier days with the STN-J.  

She reached for her traditional maroon coat, but Amon's gentle grasp on her wrist stopped her.  "This one," he said as he gave her a well-tailored black wool coat and a pair of leather gloves.  

Robin donned the new coat amazed at the style and opulence then looked at Amon with her tranquil smile.  "Where are we going today?" she asked.

"It's a surprise," Amon replied with a mysterious smile.  The older man turned and headed back out the front door and locked it after Robin exited the house.  His smile broadened slightly when he heard Robin's surprised gasp at the sight of the car Rose acquired for him.  "I take it you like the car?" he questioned gently taking her small leather-clad hand in his guiding her to the jet black Jaguar.  After he helped Robin in, Amon himself entered the car and the two drove off.  

~*~*&~*~

Like the previous few days since her arrival in the city, Ivy walked down one of the bustling avenues grateful that she did not have a meeting with the unsettling inquisitioner.  A visible shudder ran through her body as she recalled the lecherous man's gaze.  

"Pervert asshole," she murmured softly growled.  "After I take care of Robin, his ass is next." 

Ivy quickly turned down a heavily shadowed alley as she made her way down to the secret entrance to her apartment.

~*~&~*~

Recalling the information he received from Rose, Amon and Robin were on their way downtown.  Giving the fact that Christmas was rapidly approaching, Rose thought Robin might enjoy a day out alone with just Amon as well as the chance to see the Lights on the Magnificent Mile. 

When they arrived, Robin's eyes lit up with delight at the sight of shoppers weighed down with gifts.  Granted she never celebrated Christmas as a holiday during her time at the monastery, but she did read about how other countries observed the most scared of holidays.  

"Amon, look at…"Robin began but then looked at Amon and gasped when she saw the pain and sadness that reflected in his eyes.  She followed direction of his gaze as it fell on a young couple walking hand and hand with their young son.  "You never really had a family to speak of," she spoke softly.

Amon sighed in aggravation as he grabbed Robin's hand and went inside of Marshal Field.  The couple walked around the main level of the department store in silence.  

"Nagira was all I had for a while," he openly admitted to Robin.  "My mother went insane when her powers manifested themselves and I never really knew my father.  I was twelve when Nagira took me in and he helped me until the day I joined the STN-J."

Robin gave Amon's hand an understanding squeeze as a silent promise to always be there for him.  

~*~&~*~

With Robin and Amon out for what she hoped was the entire day, Rose quickly ran four doors down to a friend's house.  "Kit!! Open up!" she yelled as she knocked frantically on the door.  

A young woman with very short blonde hair and hazel gray eyes concealed behind a pair of wire-framed glasses opened the door.  She glared murderously at the sheepishly grinning healer before she stepped aside.  "What's the big deal?"

"The government is going to vote on the bill!" Rose beamed.  "We're finally going to get our wish!"

The woman known as Kit blinked her eyes.  "You're kidding, right?" she asked.  

"No,"

A gentle smile spread against the blonde's face.  "Finally after many years.  We may not have to hide anymore."

"Praise be to God," Rose sighed as she gave the shapely blonde a hug.  

~*~&~*~

Violet eyes snapped open and took on a reddish hue.  "She's close," Ivy hissed softly.  With cat-like agility, she donned her leather duster then grabbed her gun.  

Almost in tuned to the young fire witch, Ivy rushed along the streets skirting and dodging shoppers as she made a bee line for the object of her hunt.  

~*~&~*~

"This can't be!" Father Kain bellowed, as he looked the headline of the Chicago Tribune.  "Witches are Not human and don't deserve such rights."

As Father Kain paced the length of his office, the timid nun acting as his assistant picked up the discarded newspaper and read the by-line on the front page of the paper.  "After a tragic turn of events, President Jones has urged congress to push the Craft-users Protection act forward into legislation.  If accepted, the U.S. government will ban all actions of Solomon as well as establish a government run trial system…  Congress is expected to make a final decision by the end of the day…" she continued reading the article, her voice changing to a soft murmur.

"We have to find her tonight or else any thing we do could be considered illegal."

The nun nodded silently secretly grateful the hunts could possibly end.  

~*~&~*~

Finished with their Christmas shopping, Amon and Robin strolled leisurely down Michigan Avenue.  Amon mentally smiled as he watched his psuedo wife's expression.  "You've never celebrated Christmas at all?" Amon asked.  

Robin's eyes were alight with the joy of the holiday season.  "No, the most I did at Christmas time was Christmas mass and then a large meal later that night when I was growing up in the monastery."  

Unbeknownst to the couple, Violet eyes watched them from a darkened alley. "Sing a song of sixpence…a pocket full of rye…" Ivy's voice called almost like a siren's song from the darkness.  

A gasp escaped from Robin's lips as the whispered siren song danced in her ears.  The joyful smile quickly melted away to a look of pure terror.  "Amon…"

"I hear it too Robin," Amon scowled glancing towards the alley.  

"We have to run!" Robin panicked.

"Now the time has come for little Robin to DIE!" Ivy finished the taunting siren's melody as she summoned a sharp gust of wind that pushed Robin into the alley.

"Robin!" Amon cried out as he ran into the alley.  His eyes shimmered with the promise of death as they fell upon the scene before him.  Robin lay unconscious on the ground while the leather-clad witch stood over her.  

Ivy reached inside her duster and drew a well-concealed kodachi with several runes engraved on the blade and handle.  The blade shimmered with a life of it's own despite the lack of light in the alley.  "So the dark witch wants to protect the little bird?" she taunted.  

"Leave her alone!" Amon commanded icily.

 Ivy idly pressed the ball of her foot into Robin's throat as if she were tapping her foot before she applied enough pressure to cut off her air supply.  "Why should I?"  Violet eyes shimmered with mirth.  She lazily held the kodachi over Robin's prone body acting as if she was going to drop the blade.  

Emerald orbs snapped open and instantly summoned a fire blast that knocked Ivy back against a dumpster.  "I won't let you bully me again Ivy…I'm stronger now," Robin spoke softly putting on her glasses.  

An evil chuckle passed over Ivy's crimson lips.  She leisurely licked the corner of her mouth and purred seductively at the taste of her own blood.  "So, the little bird does have talons."

Robin focused on Ivy sending blast after blast at the leather-clad witch.  Ivy laughed manically as she dodged the fire blasts with the grace of a ballerina.  "Is that the best you can do?" she taunted.  

Ivy gripped the handle of the kodachi with both of her hands causing the runes on the blade to glow brighter than the already illuminated blade.  She swung the blade in a great downward arc casting a powerful wind spell.  

Sensing the direction the blast, Robin focused her flame in that spot, but unfortunately her flame did nothing to block the blast and it hit her directly and slammed the young fire craft user against the brick wall with a sickening thud.  

"Robin!!" Amon called out to the fallen woman/child.  Enraged, he sent a very powerful physic blast at the wind witch. The blast was so powerful that it almost ripped Ivy's mind apart from the inside out.  

Ivy fell to her knees and gripped her head in between both hands, her screams of pain echoed off the wall and filtered out to the main street.  Gail force winds suddenly sprang to life pushing dumpsters and other items around the alley as she lost control of her craft.  

Amon quickly but gently scooped up Robin's battered body a mere second before a dumpster crashed against the wall in the exact spot she had been.  Completely forgetting about their discarded shopping bags, Amon quickly ran back to the parking garage he parked the car.  Upon reaching the parking garage, Amon placed Robin gently in the passenger seat then got in the car himself.  Without a second's hesitation, drove out of the garage and back home.  

~*~&~*~

Back in the alley Ivy continued to laugh manically, her hands covered her face while her body trembled from her laughter.  Slowly she pulled her hands away from her face.  Tears of pure blood ran from her left eye unchecked while she continued to laugh.  "Robin…I will find you and I will KILL You!"

~*~&~*~

Author's Notes:

Wow…Another chapter done…Many Many more to go.  

Angel of light and darkness: The song from the last chapter was from one of the very rare singles out there.  A friend of mine just happened to have it and let me download it from his server.  

Wildheartz: as for chapter 5 Yeah I was working around FF.Net's restrictions.  

To all my other reviewers, I apologize for not addressing your comments right away, I've been up all day and I need some rest.  However do know that I love you all and it's your wonderful comments and polite criticism that keeps me going.   


	8. Dawn of a New Beginning

Wow what a week…first an essay of police brutality, then two sets of production notes as well as two assignments for my typography class now a portfolio review (I'm a multimedia major).  I'm busy busy.  I hope you enjoy this chapter.     

Fair warning, there is a bit of a lemon scene in this chapter as well, proceed with caution.

I don't own it…there I said it.

Chapter 8: Dawn of a New Beginning

"You got lucky this time Amon," Rose sighed as she finished her examination of Robin.  "She may be a mere twig of a girl, but she is really tough."

"Do I have any serious injuries?" Robin queried as the healing witch finished her examination.  She sat on a chair in the bedroom void of her sweater and skirt during the examination wincing when ever Rose's fingers would brush over bruised sections of flesh.

Rose opened a jar with an oddly pleasant smelling ointment.  She was about to begin massaging the ointment on the bruised sections of Robin's back when a thought popped in her head.  "Amon, would you mind tending to little Robin's bruises?  There is something important I really need to see to," she said in a way telling the truth.

Wordlessly, Amon took the ointment from Rose not questioning why the healer did not do this.  However he did not mind attending to Robin at all.  After they were alone in the room, he guided Robin over to sit on the bed position her to sit in front of him between his legs.  His long fingers slid through her silky hair gently brushing against her scalp before he pushed her mass of ginger wheat hair over her left shoulder.  Amon then began to rub the ointment into the bruises.  "Robin…I want to know the truth.  How did that other witch know you?"

Robin sighed softly and shuddered visibly under Amon's touch at the thought of Ivy.  "Ivy Belmont, my first partner, rival, and enemy." Robin began softly.   

The fire witch closed her eyes as she recalled the situation.  "I was only ten years old when they paired me up with Ivy.  I was always lead to believe that there was no one else around my age at the monastery Headquarters ran, but the day I was to begin training with my craft as a hunter, I was sent to an inquisitioner named Angelina Molente.  She was merciless when it came to training.  She also paired me with Ivy for training purposes…"Robin slowly opened her eyes and stared at her reflection in the mirror on the dresser.  

"I used to train with Ivy back at the monastery in Tuscany.  When we were ten, we got along great seeing as we trained together.  We were almost like sisters.  But one day during training, Angelina was killed during training.  Ivy was sent away to finish her training while I remained where I was.  Three years later, when I was thirteen, Ivy and I were paired up again, but there was something different about her.  It was almost as if there was nothing but malice there."  Robin sighed softly as the pain form the earlier battle melted away from Amon's ministrations.  

" We had our first assignment in Rome, track a coven linked to the mysterious deaths of several virgins in the region.  "We were ordered to just capture them, which I did, but Ivy used her power and slaughtered them.  It was then I realized that she had gone insane so I reported her."

A tear ran down Robin's cheek slowly.  "Ivy was again sent away, but this time to be tried and punished.  At first I was not supposed to be assigned to the STN-J but when Ivy first tried to kill me, Headquarters thought it was best for me to be reassigned and since STN-J was under investigation they sent me to Japan."

"But they began to hunt you," Amon spoke; his voice drew a delicious shiver through the young woman's body.  "They knew what you were and just used the opportunity to see how powerful your craft would get…"

Robin nodded her head and sighed softly as more tears ran down her cheeks.  "It seems like everyone in my life has used me or lied to me…and I am so tired of it."  

Amon wrapped his arms around Robin's bare abdomen and hugged her close to his body.  His lips brushed against the exposed flesh of her neck while one of his hands slid up to caress her breasts through the ash gray silk bra.  "I will never use you or lie to you, Koibito," he whispered softly in her ear before he placed a gentle kiss on her earlobe.

He gently laid Robin down on the bed and stepped away for a second to remove his clothing. "Robin, I need to know…Do you fully trust me?" 

"Yes, why do you ask?"

Amon climbed in the bed and pulled Robin close to his body.  His deep gray eyes locked on to her emerald eyes reflecting a full gamut of emotions from joy to intense passion.  "Then say you will marry me."

Emerald orbs stared back and shimmered with newly formed tears.  "Amon…" her soft voice gasped with surprise.  "Yes…Yes!!" she replied as tears of joy escaped from her eyes.  

While he claimed her lips with passionate intense kisses, Amon slipped Robin's underwear off.  "I love you," he whispered softly and slipped his member inside her sex.  

Upon feeling his member enter her, Robin gasped softly and rocked her hips forward completing his thrust.  She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her body.  Their lips met closing the gap with a deep searing kiss.  

Amon moaned softly and slid his hands along Robin's petite body as t hey came to rest on her hips.  His fingers gently held on to her delicate frame and he began to build a rhythm. His lips trailed kisses down to the hallow of her neck.  "I love you," he whispered softly over and over as their bodies moved together in a passionate dance.

Robin managed the shift her weight so she was on top of Amon and rolled her hips, her inner muscles constricting around his member.  She slid up and down on his member in a deliciously slow pace.  Amon slid his hands down to her waist to hold her stable as he picked up his pace thrusting upward into her lithe body.  She gripped his arms as her body began to tremble, her body approaching a massive orgasm.  

"Amon!" she softly cried out as her inner muscles clenched around his member as she reached the precipice and went over the edge.  

"Robin," Amon cried out with a throaty moan giving one more strong thrust before releasing his seed within her body.  

Exhausted, Robin collapsed against Amon and rested her head on his muscular chest.  He wrapped his arm around her slender waist hugging her close.  His lips met hers once again in a passionate kiss before she drifted off into a peaceful slumber.  A light smile touched Amon's lips as he watched the ginger haired fire witch drift off to sleep.  "You will marry me and we will never be alone again," Amon whispered softly before he fell asleep as well.

~*~&~*~

Meanwhile:

Rose sat in front of the large flat screen television in the living room.  "Please God," she whispered as unconsciously clutched her hands together grasping her cross.  Her eyes remained glued to the screen as the breaking news graphics appeared on the screen.  "Please..."

"This just in…in a move that has shocked both the government as well as the general public, Congress has passed the Craft Users Protection Act into law.  Affective immediately All actions conducted by Solomon will not be permitted to hunt or exterminate witches.  Moreover, the STN-A is now under the control of the United States Government and will go under immediate restructuring…"

Rose slowly picked up the remote and clicked off the television.  For a moment the only sound in the house was the muffled sounds coming from Amon and Robin's bedroom; but the sound of Rose's breathing too dulled that.  

"Looks like it will be a Merry Christmas after all."

~*~&~*~

An evil grin spread across Ivy's lips as she watched and listened to the news report.  "So Solomon no longer has any power here in America…Perfect."

Without a moment's hesitation, she left her apartment and made her way to the Solomon office on the north side of the city.  Silently she entered the building and found her way to Father Kain's office.  Ivy was not surprised to find the perverted inquisitor still in his office.  Her left eye shimmered a deep blood red having permanently taken the color after Amon's physic blast.  

Ivy entered the office keeping to the shadows as she crept closer to the flabbergasted man.  

"It's apparent that you've heard the government's final decision," she spoke in an even emotionless tone.  

Kain turned his gaze to the witch assassin under his employ.  "Yes, this puts a damper on our assignment…"he began.

"No it buts a damper on your life," Ivy snarled and leapt at the inquisitor.  

Caught off guard, Kain found himself pinned to the ground staring into Ivy's eyes.  Panic filled his being when he noticed her left eye was no longer violet but blood red.  

"Be sure to tell the devil I said hello," she hissed.  Ivy drew her kodachi and in a swift motion decapitated Father Kain.  She held the head up above the body as she stared idly at his terror filled eyes.  

"Merry Christmas."

~*~&~*~

 Author's Notes:

Well this is the end of the first act, but not the end of the story, Far from the end.  Hell this story has drifted so far off the original plot that I just kept running with it

      I thank everyone who reviewed and Big Hugs to you I Love You All!!!

Sneak Peek at Act 2, Chapter 9:  "Rose, Please tell me you're joking!" Robin almost pleaded.  

"I'm Sorry, Robin, but I'm Not kidding…you're…"

Sorry folks that's al you'll get.  So until Next time Ja Matta Ne 3


	9. Act II Complicated

ColdQueen!!! You gave it away!! But to everyone else who guessed before.  Give yourselves a big hand.  Now without further ado…

Act II: …And Baby Makes Three

Chapter 9: Complications 

"Witches must always be hunted!" a disembodied voice hissed softly.  "Therefore It is our Job to Hunt you!" The sound of firing guns echoed around her.  

_She closed her eyes and prepared herself to the searing release of death's bullets but blinked in surprise as she felt none.  "What happened?" she wondered.  She looked at the ground and saw a familiar form lying on the ground bleeding profusely from a multitude gunshot wounds. "Amon!" she cried out as she hugged his bloody body._

_"WITCHES MUST ALWAYS BE HUNTED!!" the disembodied voice howled with anger.    _

_"Mama! Help Please!" she heard another voice._

_Robin looked around for the source of the second voice but could not find it.  The ground below her began to tremble violently as it cracked and splintered like fine glass._

_"MAMA!!"_

_Robin screamed as the ground shattered in a brilliant explosion_

Robin sat bolt upright in bed; a fine sheen of sweat coated her body.  She looked around gauging her surroundings for a moment forgetting where she was.  Her eyes fell on the digital alarm clock on the night table.  "It's only five thirty am?" she said to herself.  She looked to the other side of the bed and saw her fiancée still fast asleep.  She was about to wake him when a dizzying spell of nausea struck.  Robin softly swore under her breath and leapt out of bed and ran directly to the bathroom stumbling along the way.

Missing her familiar warmth, Amon slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room.  His sensitive ears picked up the sound of coughing coming from the bathroom.  He pulled on his robe then made his way to the partially closed bathroom door.  "Robin?" Amon called softly slipping inside the bathroom.  In a way he could sense something was not right as he knelt by Robin.  Gently he brushed a strand of hair out of her face.  "What's wrong?" he asked softly.  

Frightened emerald orbs locked on to cool dark gray lost in each other's gaze.  Robin broke the gaze and wrapped her slender arms around him as she cried softly.  "They just keep coming…sometimes they're not bad but other times they're so frightening that…" she dissolved into another fit of soft sobs pressing closer to his lean body.

Gently Amon picked Robin up and carried her back to their bedroom.  "They are just dreams, Love," he murmured softly while he placed a kiss on her forehead.  With great care, Amon put Robin back in bed before climbing in with her.  "I'll call Rose in the morning," he spoke softly and hugged her slight form close to his body.   

~*~

Amon awoke again and swore when he noticed that it was past nine am.  "I'm late for work," he grumbled extracting himself from bed.  

"Amon…it's Saturday," Robin murmured softly pulling the bedspread over her head.  

She sat up in bed and looked at Amon with a sleepy expression on her face.  Before she could open her mouth to say anything, she bolted out of bed for the bathroom again closing the door behind her.  

Concerned for his fiancée's health, Amon picked up the phone and called Rose.  

~*~&~*~

Japan (Harry's café to be precise)

Miho sighed softly as she drummed her fingers on the table top. Her eyes fell on her watch and she sighed again.  

"They're late as usual." She sighed softly.

Just as she finished her statement, the arrival of three familiar faces caught her attention.  "Haruto, Yurika, Michael, I'm over here," She smiled.  

The three new arrivals sat down at the table.  The smile quickly melted from her face when she saw the glum expressions on their faces.  "So…I take it you got your new assignments from headquarters." Karasuma Miho stated with sadness to her voice.  

Michael nodded his head slowly with a sad expression.  "Not only that, but our replacements have already arrived.  We are expected to leave for our new assignments tonight."

"So what's the verdict?" Sakaki asked.

"Yeah were are we going to be assigned and will it affect our search for Robin and Amon?" Dojima questioned.  

Karasuma turned her gaze back to Michael awaiting his answer.  "So where will we be?"

Michael sighed softly.  "Because of all the unrest Zaizen caused when he was alive, headquarters is sending us to America.  They don't exactly trust us now."

Dojima's face immediately lit up at the prospect of seeing a new country aside from Europe.  

"Don't get your hopes up so soon Miss Dojima, this isn't exactly a good thing," Michael continued with a sigh.  

"Why, what happened over there?" Sakaki wondered.    

Quickly typing on the keys of his laptop, Michael brought up the recent news reports from America then turned the laptop so they could read.  

"…After a tragic accident, with the President's daughter, Congress has passed the Craft-User Protection Act into Law.  This means any actions taken by the private international orgazination, Solomon are considered illegal.  However, the STN-A will remain under the control of Solomon, but will be closely monitored by United States Government." Dojima read aloud.

"So technically…we'd still work for Solomon, but they won't have jurisdiction in America." Karasuma noted.    

"Exactly, but that's not all of it." 

"What else is there Sakaki wondered.

"We may not be going to the same location." Michael replied as he slid his glasses up along the bridge of his nose.

"So…this might be the last time we may see each other for a while." Dojima sighed softly then hung her head with a sad sigh.

~*~&~*~

It was apparent to Robin that she and Amon would be in Chicago for a while seeing as they had been living under Rose's roof since late October when they fled Japan.

However with their wedding date coming close, Amon thought it would be a good idea for he and Robin to be off on their own so with Rose's help (again) he managed to acquire a job and a house for he and Robin.

Amon sat in the living room of their new house and looked out the window at the freshly fallen snow.  He quirked an eyebrow when he saw a familiar metallic powder blue Dodge Neon pull up in front of his house.  "She lives only a block and a half away, but she insists on driving."

"Well maybe she's coming back from seeing other patients of hers?" Robin replied not tearing her gaze away from her book.  "Then again I do remember her saying something about not liking the cold too much."

Rose extracted herself from the warmth of her car and tugged her heavy wool coat closer to her plump frame.  A gentle smile touched her lips at the sight of the old Victorian styled house before she stepped up on the wooden porch.  The smile on her face became more wistful as her leather encased fingers traced the right side of the door framing which caused a hidden set of runes to glow faintly for a second.

"Good Afternoon Rose," Amon spoke as he opened the door startling the healer from her reverie.  "Please come in," he gestured for her to enter.  

Upon entering the residence, Rose removed her wet snow boots and instantly slipped into a pair of slippers she always carried when she went on house calls.   

Robin's face light up more showing the healer a friendly greeting,  "Good afternoon Rose," she smiled her usual gentle smile.  

Rose smiled at the young bride-to-be and nodded.  "I hear you haven't been feeling well," she smiled softly.  

Having placed the bookmark back in her book, Robin turned her full attention to Rose.  "I was feeling awful this morning, but I was feeling fine later."

Now Concerned, Rose took a seat next to the young fire witch and began her general check up.  "Has this happened before?"

"Yes, it has" Robin softly admitted.  "In fact it started about a week ago, but it is just in the mornings.  I'm fine after ten am," she whispered softly.  

Rose nodded her head slowly and reached for her black sachet and preformed a quick examination on the young woman instantly shifting into nurse/healer mode.  "Well everything checks out here, just one more thing though."  She reached into her sachet and pulled out a white paper bag and handed it to Robin.  "A test."  Not wanting to embarrass the young witch, Rose leaned over and whispered in Robin's ear what to do.  

A slight blush stained the young fire witch's cheeks as she got up and left the room.  Robin returned a few minuets later and handed the test to Rose who looked over the results.

Rose raised an eyebrow surprised at what she saw.  "Oh my, but I can't say I wasn't expecting this."  Both Amon and Robin looked at Rose as she packed her sachet.  "By the way congratulations."

Robin blinked lost for a moment when the realization of her words hit her heavily.  "No…"

"Yes"

"It can't be!  Rose please tell me you are joking, Robin almost pleaded.  

Amon raised an eyebrow before absolute shock took over his usually expressionless face.  

"I'm sorry Robin, I'm not kidding.  You're…"

"Pregnant?" Amon finished Rose's statement.  

A Sudden stillness overtook the house; Rose quietly excused herself before breathing another congratulations to the young couple.  

Alone again in the house, Robin and Amon sat in the living room.  Their gaze transfixed on the serene view out of the picture window.  So wrapped in her thoughts, Robin did not notice when Amon moved to sit beside her on the couch.  His arms slowly snaked around her slender waist and his right hand came to rest on her still flat abdomen.

"Amon?"

"Yes Robin?"

"What are we going to do?"

Amon pulled Robin back against his chest and rested his chin on her shoulder.  "We'll just have to get married sooner than planned."

Robin rested a pale slender hand over Amon's hand and relaxed against him.

~*~&~*~

Authors notes:

Wow I was I that obvious with the clue?  Anyway I'm sorry about the delay in the post.  I've got a lot on my plate including finishing up an Incomplete, preparing for my English Exit Exams, Typogrophy, and Now * Drum roll please * 

My Witch Hunter Robin Fan Panel!!!  Yes, I will be hosting a Witch Hunter Robin Fan Panel this year At Anime Central.  Hopefully before Acen I will have my WHR fansite online.  

Reviewers comments:

Elbereth:  Oh You haven't seen anything yet when it comes to Ivy's madness

Witch Hunter 51: Well…It's kind of obvious that it would happen, ne?

Outcast Shadow:  * Hug * 

Backsplash 007: she needs more than anger management

Ropa: I studied Amon and Robin's characteristics closely and tried my hardest to keep them in character.  

Palmtree: Yes I killed the perv, but you have to remember the psycho is still there and she does have a new eye color.   Also you have to remember that peace never lasts :wink:

Binah: Your wish is granted

And especially Wildheartz: Again Thank you for pointing out that little redundancy there.  It was about four am when I finished and posted the chapter.  Apparently I missed that one when I was proofreading. 

Next Chapter: Wash it all away


	10. Wash it all away

Brief Notes before I start:

phone conversations \…\

Fallan Industries: an international conglomerate on the surface but really a Private Witch investigation service…i.e. they have no ties to Solomon or the United States government.   
  


Chapter 10: Wash it All Away 

"WITCHES MUST ALWAYS BE HUNTED!!" the voice howled chasing her.  She clutched a bundle wrapped snug in a blanket close to her chest as continued to run away from the disembodied voice."

Robin sat up in bed drenched in a cold sweat.  Wisps of ginger wheat hair clung to her face and her eyes looked about startled.  Her eyes fell on the clock and saw that it was going on five thirty in the morning and climbed out of the bed.  

Unbeknownst to the young fire witch, Amon was already awake and watched as she made her way to the bathroom. It had been a full month since he discovered Robin's pregnancy and in that time he had become even more protective of her.   He listened closely as the morning sickness would take over her body.  He continued to feign sleep until Robin returned to bed then he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his hand on the slight bulge of life within her abdomen.  Amon pressed closer to Robin and gently pressed a kiss to her neck.  For the first time since he was young Amon would finally have the family he secretly longed for.  He thought back to a conversation he had with the dark skinned healer while he held his soon to be wife close to his body.  

~*~

Earlier that week

"You're sure about this?" Amon asked as he looked at the paperwork Rose handed him ecstatic with what she had done for them despite his face never showed it.  "I mean first you help us escape from Solomon in Japan.  Then you took us into your home.  Then helped me get my job with Fallan Industries…Now this?"

"Call it a wedding present," Rose smiled gently.  "Besides, I promised your big brother to see to your comfort and safety."

"Why don't you live in this house if it belonged to your family?"

Rose waived her hand and cast an aloof smile to the ex hunter.  "Long story short, this house is too big for just me.  A house like this needs a family to make it a home."  She tilted her head back slightly with a sly smile.  "Nagira told me a little about you, Amon.  How the only thing in the world you wanted was family.  Be blessed that God has sent the little bird your way."  Rose laughed softly and handed over the deed for the house.

"Arigatoo," Amon thanked Rose.  "Thank you for everything you have done for us."

"No need to thank me.  Just be sure you take care of Little Bird (Rose's nickname for Robin)   

~*~

Seeing as it was a six am on the dot, Amon extracted himself from the warmth of the bed and placed a gentle kiss on Robin's forehead.

As he headed to the bathroom, his gaze fell on Robin's small calendar, which sat open to the current month.  His lips turned to a gentle smile when he noted their wedding day was a mere five days away.  He also noticed that Robin had a doctor's appointment later that afternoon.  

After he showered and dressed for work, Amon placed a gentle kiss on Robin's lips earning a soft moan from the young woman.  "I'll see you later, love" he whispered.  

Robin slowly opened sleepy emerald eyes and replied with a sleepy smile.  Her slender fingers brushed his jaw lightly before it came to rest on her pillow.  

Brushing a strand of hair from her cheek lightly, Amon smiled once again before leaving for work.  

~*~&~*~

Michael looked at his watch and noticed he again left too early for work.  "I'm still not used to this," the young hacker sighed, his breath visible in the chilly mid February air.  A satisfied smile touched his lips pleased with how he managed to turn a bad situation to his advantage as he thought back over a month ago when they were gathered at Harry's thinking they were saying their last goodbyes to each other.

"Hey Michael!" Sakaki called out as he approached the young hacker waiting on the El platform.  "Michael!" Sakaki yelled louder in an attempt to get the hacker's attention.  Mildly aggravated, Sakaki walked over to the hacker and pulled the headphones off his ears.  

"Hey!" Michael cried out surprised and turned to defend himself.  

"You really should be more cautious about your surroundings," Sakaki teased the slightly annoyed hacker.  "So any information on this new place we're supposed to be working?"

Michael took his pack off of his back and pulled out a file folder handing it to Sakaki.  Before he had the chance to open it, Dojima snatched the folder from Sakaki's fingers.  

"What's this?" She asked teasingly.  Information on Michael's new girlfriend?" she teased.    

Both Sakaki and Michael reached for the folder but Dojima held it out of their reach.  She teased the two guys in the same manner for the next few minuets until a mildly aggravated Karasuma took the folder from her grasp.  

"This is information on Fallan Industries," she stated matter of fact as she read the information.  

The three teens stop their squabbling and look directly at Karasuma.  "Hai I know that Miss Karasuma," Michael replied.  The first page is just about their cover.  The second page and beyond is what's quite interesting."

Karasuma quickly flipped to the second page of the file and read.  "Division thirteen, also known as Private Witch Investigations or P.W.I. is an entity separate from the STN in which they handle their own investigations…"

"Isn't that the division we were assigned? Division thirteen?" Dojima asked.  

Michael and Sakaki both nodded in response.  "This just keeps on getting stranger by the moment." Sakaki sighed.

~*~&~*~

For more than a month, Amon has worked for Fallan Industries in the secretive Division thirteen.  His experience with the STN-J instantly pushed him to a higher level than some of those that have been there more than ten years.  Again thankful for the tip Rose gave him about commuting to work, Amon parked his car at the park n' ride then took the Metra into the city.  At approximately seven forty-five in the morning, Amon arrived at his new base of operations for witch investigations in the Chicago area.  

Reminisce of his days back in the STN-J, Amon never smiled or barely said a word to others; basically remained his old brooding self.  When he reached the elevator, he inserted his key card in the slot next to an unmarked button then leaned back against the side as the express car quickly ascended to the unmarked floor.  

"Good morning Mr. Nagira!" The chipper receptionist/ secretary greeted Amon as he stepped off of the elevator.  "Mr. Bridges and Miss Sims wanted me to inform you that the four new recruits will arrive today."

Grabbing a small stack of file folders off of the Secretary's desk, Amon raised an eyebrow and cast a cold glare towards the young red haired woman.  "And this concerns me how, Miss Redgrove?" his tone cold and detached. 

The secretary flinched visibly under Amon's cold gaze.  "Ah Angie, did the new arrivals come in yet?" a lighthearted man's voice cut through the unnerving silence.  

"Ah No Mr. Bridges sir," she replied relieved to be rescued from Amon's cold stare.  Mr. Bridges, a tall and rather lanky man in his mid forties, smiled brightly at the red haired receptionist.  

"Any word on the new transfers?" Mr. Bridges asked.

"No Sir, and Miss Sims has not arrived yet either," she replied.  

"Fine with me," Amon replied not really interested in orientating new employees.  Before he could retreat to the confines to his the familiar soft chime of the elevator caught his attention.  

"…And welcome to Division Thirteen," he heard Miss Sims speak.  Apparently the new employees met her down in the main lobby.  

Amon turned his head slightly and cast a sidelong glance at the four and gasped surprised at what he saw.

~*~

Michael and the others looked around at the opulent surroundings of the main lobby.  "Are you sure we have the right place?" Dojima asked.

"For the last time, Dojima, Yes!" Michael replied annoyed.  "Now we need to find our contact, a Miss Evangeline Sims."  

Karasuma approached the security guard at the front desk and asked about Miss Sims and he in response pointed to an immaculately dressed slender black woman with long mahogany hair.  

"Miss Sims?" Karasuma called out to the young looking woman who in response turned towards her.  "I'm Miho Karasuma…"

Evangeline turned and looked at the young Japanese woman.  "You must be the new transfers, please call me Eva and follow me."  She waited for the four to follow her and began briefing them on Division thirteen.  "First off congratulations on being the only four from the STN to make it into Division Thirteen.  We are pretty much solely responsible for investigating cases of the unknown given to us by the Chicago Police.  We are a private organization meaning we report to no one."

"Not even Solomon?" Dojima questioned.

"Not even Solomon," Eva replied guiding them to the hidden floor. "When we arrive, you will be briefed on the latest cases, and introduced to the senior investigators."  As the elevator doors opened, Eva stepped off followed by the four ex hunters.  "Welcome to Division Thirteen."

Karasuma looked around and assessed the scene.  A very pale skinned woman with thick wavy red hair bunched into a topknot sat at a desk conversing with a tall lanky man with salt and pepper colored hair.  What caught her attention was a very pale man with raven black hair bunched in a low ponytail at the nape of his neck and dressed in black.  'He looks a lot like…' she thought softly. "…Amon?"

~*~&~*~

As usual, Robin got out of bed just as the clock hit nine am.  She stretched and yawned slightly and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.  "Another typical day," she sighed softly, she pulled on her robe as she walked towards the bathroom.  "Five more days."

After a refreshing shower, Robin dressed in a dark green sweater with charcoal gray skirt and tights.  Smoothing out any wrinkles, her hands paused on her abdomen, which was just barely beginning to show.   A wan smile touched the young fire witch's lips as her mind began to drift, but it was quickly drawn back by the sound of a car horn outside.  Robin quickly pulled her now elbow length hair into a low ponytail at the nape of her neck.  She then grabbed her purse, house keys and a charcoal version of her trademark burgundy coat. 

Rose hid an amused smile as watched the young fire witch run from the house.  "Well good morning, Mrs. Nagira," she teased.

Robin blushed deeply and smiled at the greeting sliding into the front seat of the car before Rose drove off to the medical center.  

~*~&~*~

Later that afternoon

"So…Nagira-San helped you escape," Dojima questioned in a sly manner.  "What about Robin?  And who are we waiting for?" she asked, the rumbling sound of her stomach following her last question.  

Seeing as there were no new cases to really investigate, the five ex STN-J hunters decided to take lunch away from the office.  Amon picked a small hole-in-the-wall Chinese café he had been to before with Robin and Rose, but he made sure to call Robin before he left.  "She's safe and if you must know, we're waiting on my fiancée."

Four sets of eyes fell upon the aptly dubbed "ice prince" at the mention of a fiancée.  Dojima's jaw hung slack while Karasuma was moments away from crying.  Michael secretly grinned like a Cheshire cat at the hope of having a shot at Robin.  

Savoring their shocked expressions, Amon's lips curled slightly as he took a sip of green tea.  His eyes cut to the door as the melodic door chimes sung merrily as an indication of new customers.  His hidden smirk grew slightly when he saw Robin and Rose enter.  

"What? You have a fiancée?" Sakaki asked surprised.  "Who is she?" he asked.  'Is she as cold as you are?' he thought to himself.  "More importantly what does Robin think?"

"What do I think about what?" Robin asked catching the others off guard.  

Dojima leapt up from her seat and wrapped her arms around the young fire witch in a warm sisterly hug.  "Robin!" she squealed happily.  After a warm welcoming greeting from her friends, Robin sat down next to Amon while Rose sat across from them.  

"We were asking Amon here what do you think about him having a fiancée," Michael asked smiling at Robin.  

Robin smiled softly and took Amon's hand.  She cast a shy questioning smile towards the man beside her and he nodded in response.  "Well I do not have a problem with it…seeing as I am his fiancée."

Again, four sets of eyes widened with utter surprise and locked on the man they secretly dubbed "the ice prince" and the young fire starter.  "Well I can't say I didn't see this coming," Dojima smiled coyly.  

"This has all been too surrealistic," Sakaki finally spoke up since hearing about Amon's engagement.  

Heartfelt congratulations were extended to the couple except from Michael who felt his heartbreaking.  Rose glanced at the young man and placed a hand on his shoulder.  "Sometimes, the first love is not the one meant for you.  Be patient and your true love will find you," she whispered in an almost motherly tone to Michael.  

In return, Michael smiled and nodded his head and took Rose's words to heart.  

After introductions, the now six newly acquainted friends ordered a huge lunch.  Conversation between them was light as they ate.  Halfway through the meal, Rose's cellphone rang.  Rose was going to ignore the call until she looked at caller id.  Concern washed over her features recognizing the number as her older sister.  

"hello?" Rose answered the phone obviously uneasy about the unexpected call.

\…There's been an accident…They're gone Auntie, they're gone!\  the caller on the other end of the phone stammered after a short pause.  

Understanding the message, all emotion faded from Rose's face.  "I'll be there soon," she finally replied before ending the call.  Obviously shaken, Rose fumbled through her purse and pulled out a twenty dollar bill and dropped it on the table then left the café without exchanging a word to the others.  

~&~

Author's notes: 

Well I wanted this chapter as well as the rest of the chapters for this act to span the time of one month, but then I felt the beginning of a nasty writers block trying to set in so I had to step away to do some drawing.  So….this act is going to end up running longer than the act one.

This also leads me to an idea, I am going to run a Witch Hunter Robin/ Windy City scene/Original Character Fanart contest.* whew * that's a mouthful.  Draw your favorite scene (Lemons included) or original characters and submit them to _Summer_Darkrose@yahoo.com_ with Your name, E-mail, Media (meaning what did you use to draw/paint it) Website name and address (If applicable), and a brief description of which scene.  Acceptable File Formats are Jpeg (JPG), GIF, Bitmap (BMP), and PNG (I can convert them) 

  Contest deadline is…um…November, 31 2004.  (Info coming soon as I get my site up)


	11. Song of Truth

New Character:  
Marigold "Mari" Brooks:  Mari is Rose's fourteen year old niece.  She too is a hacker, skilled with computers, and avid Anime and Videogame fan.  

Song of Truth I believe is the fifth closing song from Inuyasha preformed by Do As Infinity.  I used the English translation of the song.  The Japanese Romanji as well as the English translation can be found on animelyrics.com

Chapter 11: Song of Truth

The accident was all over the news, Lillian, Maurice, and Kellie Brooks all killed in a car crash when an when an anti-witch extremist deliberately rammed their car from behind and pushed them into the path of a truck.  Of course witnesses caught the man and restrained him until the cops came.  Seeing as a human and not a witch committed the act of murder, Division Thirteen was not called in to investigate. 

Because they had not heard from Rose for two days since, Robin took a walk in the rain down to Rose's house.  The younger woman rang the doorbell and knocked on the door but received no answer.  Concerned for her friend's well being, Robin reached into the deep pockets of her burgundy coat and pulled out the set of keys she had the foresight to keep and entered Rose's home.  

A great weight of depression filled the air and weighed heavily on Robin's heart.  "Rose?  Are you home?" she called out as she proceeded further into the house.  

The slight sound of someone shuffling about upstairs caught the fire witch's attention and she turned around in time to see a girl no older than fourteen or fifteen.  Her thick dark hair streaked with hot pink hung messily around her round cherubic face.  She was dressed in an oversized pair of black pajamas with pink paw prints and some pink furry slippers.  

"She's not here," the girl whispered softly.  

Robin walked closer to the girl who looked like she was about to cry again and gently rested her hand on her shoulder.  "Are you going to be okay…"she began to ask but realized she didn't know her name. 

"…My name's Marigold…but people call me Mari," the girl sighed softly.  "Auntie went to finish arrangements for the funeral."  Mari stood there, a long expression on her face more tears began to run down her cheeks before she latched on to Robin and began crying again

Surprised by the girl's actions, Robin hesitantly embraced the crying girl lending her shoulder for her to cry on.  She led the girl to the living room and sat on the plush sofa still holding in a comforting hug until she fell asleep again.  

Moment's after Mari fell into a fitful sleep against the fire user, a somber Rose returned home.  She raised an eyebrow surprised to see Robin at the house.  "So you heard," she sighed softly setting a grocery bag down on the dining room table.  

Carefully extracting herself from the clingy girl's grasp, Robin gently rested Mari's head on a pillow then draped an extra warm throw blanket over her frail form. Without second thought, she removed her coat and hung it on the coat hook next to Rose's rain soaked coat then began to help the older woman put away her groceries.  With the exception of ambient background noise, the house was silent.  

"Robin, you really shouldn't be out in this weather in your condition," Rose finally spoke softly not looking in Robin's direction.  Robin sat at the little kitchenette table and watched the older woman.  

"We haven't heard from you in a few days so I came to check on you." Robin admitted.  Palpable silence once again fell on the house again as Rose began to make some tea.  

The soft sound of someone whimpering in their sleep caught Robin's attention and she turned her gaze back towards the living room where Mari was resting on the couch.  

"It haunts her dreams and she cries in her sleep," Rose sighed softly setting three teacups on the tray as well as a pot of green tea.  Robin followed the older woman into the living room and sat down in a plush armchair next to the sofa while Rose sat down on the other end of the sofa careful not to disturb her niece.  "She blames herself," Rose spoke softly.  "They were on their way to pick her up from ice skating when they were attacked."

A soft whimper drew their attention back to the sleeping girl. Rose's heart ached when she saw another tear escape her sleeping eyes to mar her already tear stained caramel hued cheeks.  "You should head back home Robin, Amon will start to worry if you're not there when he gets home," she spoke softly.  

Robin raised an eyebrow, "Rose…"

"Robin, please go!" Rose sighed, her voice heavy with fatigue and sadness.  "Don't take it the wrong way, I am happy you were concerned enough to come by, but right now I just…I need to help Mari cope and realize it was not her fault."

Robin set her teacup down on the tray and nodded understanding.  Without another word, she rose from her seat and grabbed her coat.  The young fire craft user was about to leave when she paused and turned a sidelong gaze towards the dark skinned healer.  "At least…will you be at the ceremony tomorrow?"

"Honestly I don't know Little bird…"Rose sighed softly before she turned her attention to the rain streaked picture window.

~*~&~*~

Robin sat in front of her dressing table dressed in her night robe.  "Amon, do you think she'll show up tomorrow?" Robin asked softly.  

Amon looked up from the e-mail to Nagira he was in the midst of writing and directly at Robin.  His brow creased slightly concerned.  "I don't know," he finally replied; Amon gave her his most honest reply.  His lips curved in a slight frown at Robin's distressed look.  

Twisting her ginger wheat tresses into a soft set braid, Robin allowed a sad sigh to pass her lips.  "Giving the circumstances, I don't think so.  She looked so depressed as did her niece."

Amon's fingers froze in place on the keyboard as he to thought of the circumstances.  "I lost my family one by one, but she lost her sister, brother, and youngest niece in one fell swoop.  She is suffering greatly Robin."

Putting the brush back in its place on the dressing table, Robin rose from her seat before the mirror and climbed into bed.  "I know Amon."

~*~&~*~
    
    // The crimson-stained sun
    
    Has illuminated everything; now and the past
    
        Is what I have imagined within this twilight?
    
        More than my own hands can accomplish? //

Robin awoke the next morning and glanced out at the crimson hued sun as it gleamed through the thick clouds painting the sky an almost bloody red.  Since she had no nightmare, her morning sickness was nothing more than a mere case of mild nausea.  

"Today's the day," Amon murmured softly behind Robin spooning up behind the young woman.  His strong fingers brushed a strand of hair off of her face.  "Rose is going to be fine Robin, don't worry so much about her."  Amon kissed the back of her neck lightly.  

Robin relaxed against Amon's body allowing him to rest his hand on her abdomen.  "I know, but…"

"No buts," Amon gently admonished.   "You know as well as I do that she is a very strong person."

Robin nodded slowly and smiled gently before extracting herself from the bed to get ready for the long day ahead of them.  
    
    // Please teach me how to live
    
        A little more vulnerably than I do now
    
        Won't you taint me just a little?
    
        That way, even if I get hurt
    
        And lose everything around me
    
        This song of truth will flow through my heart//

In hindsight, Rose already had the mortal shells of her family cremated two days after their tragic departure from this world.  The funeral really was meant for close friends and family, at least what was left of them, to say their final farewell to the family.  

Mari and Rose sat in the living room of the house seeing as the funeral was over.  Rose glanced at her niece who in turn stared at the specially crafted urn that held her mother, father, and baby sister's ashes.  "They were coming to get me…because I didn't want to wait in the cold for the bus…"

"Now stop this nonsense," Rose gently chided.  She gently embraced her niece and hummed a soft tune.  "I have something for you," she whispered softly after Mari's soft sobs subsided.  

Releasing her hold on her aunt, Mari sat up and looked at Rose with a sad curiosity as the older woman picked up a silver cross with an odd looking grayish gem in the center.

"Forever near your heart, forever a part of your soul.  Love familial, a bond strong and true carry with you always."  Rose fastened the delicate yet strong chain around Mari's neck.  

Understanding washed over the young girl as her slender fingers traced over the delicate cross before she tucked it under the collar of her dress so the cool silver could press against her warm flesh.  "Thank you Auntie!" she hugged Rose feeling a bit of the depression wash away from her soul.  "May I go take a walk?" 

"Of course, but please be careful and take an umbrella with you and don't stay out too long."

Mari nodded in acknowledging what Rose said then left the house wandering towards the small park to deal with her own thoughts.
    
    // This dispute will probably go on
    
        About that which is most precious
    
        I've become a rebel I've overlooked things
    
        Even the gentle smiles of strangers //

Robin was surprised to see Miho and Yurika arrive with Michael and Sakaki to their house.  "Thank you for coming," she smiled at the two women who were almost like sisters to her.  

"Every one's here, we can begin," Amon spoke softly but in a curt manner.  

Karasuma smiled sadly as she took in Amon's neat appearance.  He was dressed in a pair of black dress slacks and a black collarless dress shirt.  His hair was neatly gathered into a ponytail.  

Dressed in a simple yet elegant ankle length champagne colored silk dress, Robin nodded as well and took her place next to Amon as the Justice of the Peace began the brief ceremony.

Michael sat close towards the door he sighed softly as he watched Robin and Amon exchange their marriage vows in front of the Justice of the Peace as well as their friends.  Unable to watch anymore, the young hacker silently slipped from the room and out of the house.  

Though the air warmed slightly as an indication of the onset of spring, the night air was still brisk.  The hacker hugged his coat closer to his body as he stepped onto the sidewalk and began to walk unconsciously heading towards the park.  
    
    // If eternity knows what manner of darkness
    
        And when pain will vanish,
    
        Then that way, you shall taint me
    
        I looked always to yesterday, to the castles in the sky
    
        When will I be able to follow them?
    
        This song of truth shall be my guide //

Marigold sat on the swing in the currently abandoned playground.  She fingered the cross Rose gave her and smiled sadly.  "What am I going to do?" she asked no one in particular.  

~*~

Michael wandered into the park and looked around a little worried, as he has never been in this particular part of the city before.  "Damnit," he murmured softly as he wandered further into the park and towards the playground.  His blue eyes fell upon the figure of a girl slumped with depressed posture on one of the swings and timidly approached her.  "Um excuse me," he spoke up a little nervous.  

Mari looked up at Michael, surprise reflected within her chestnut hued eyes.  Realizing she has been crying, she hastily wiped away tears from her cheeks though the evidence remained.  "Hello" she softly replied.  

"Why are you crying out here in the cold?" Michael asked.

Mari frowned slightly and looked directly at her feet.  "That's none of your business," she sighed despondent.  

Michael sighed softly and sat down next to Mari and allowed a palpable blanket of silence settle over the two teenagers.  

"Why are you out here?" Mari finally asked softly breaking the silence.

Picking up a stick, Michael began tracing patterns in the gravel beneath the swing.  "A girl I had a crush on for a while got married this evening and I didn't want to be there any longer," he confessed.  

Mari nodded her head again allowing the blanket of silence to fall upon them again.  This time the silence was broken by the sudden onset of heavy rain.   Quickly Mari picked up her umbrella and opened it holding it over her and Michael.  "My name is Marigold Baxter," she paused.  "But my friends call me Mari."

"Michael Lee."
    
    // If eternity knows what manner of darkness
    
        And when pain will vanish,
    
        This song of truth will flow through my heart
    
    now, please, taint me just a little
    
        please, just taint me, only a little
    
    this song of truth shall be my guide  //

Author's Notes:

Phew!! Another long one!!!  Sorry it took so long, but again I am getting ready for final exams as well as preparing information for Two panels I'll be hosting at Acen on top of getting ready for a second con the weekend after Acen.  

I've got a lot of sewing commissions to take care of as well as looking for another job so I ask that all of you bear with me as I am trying to get these chapters out as quick as possible.  

As for Michael, I was at first going to have him start growing close to Miho, but if you think about it, he would look to her more in a sisterly way seeing as she somewhat had feeling for Amon.  OH and I also promise more Amon and Robin romance in the next chapter as well as a visit from everyone's favorite psycho. 

Arigatoo Minna for your ultra kind reviews.  I hope I won't disappoint you.

Next chapter: The Starry Sky


	12. One Then Another

Brief note:

I know the last chapter said this chapter would be called "The Starry Sky" but the contents of this chapter just didn't fit…

Chapter 12: One Then Another

In the past three months, a strange occurrence began to take place with the sudden deaths of several witches and a few humans by mysterious causes.

 The only clue Division Thirteen had to identify the killer was that it was a female however they did not know if she was a witch or human.  All ten of the victims were women with blonde hair and green eyes and this fact had Amon on edge about this case. 

Staring out at the view of Lake Michigan from his window, Amon let his mind wander to his now five month pregnant wife at home really concerned about her safety. 

"Who ever is doing all this hunting must be looking for Robin," he mused to himself. 

"Who is Robin?" Eva asked from the doorway to his office.  She leaned against the doorjamb with her arms crossed over her chest in an almost condescending manner.  She walked further into the office directly up to his desk and glared murderously at the dark man.  "Could it be…Her?" she slapped a file folder down on the top of his desk. 

Slowly he opened the folder and masked his surprise as he saw that Eva had collected information on Robin.  "You're both fugitives hiding here, aren't you."

"That's not any of your business," Amon replied coldly.

Full lips curved into a sinister smile, "I thought so.  I should turn you over to Solomon."

Amon rose from his chair and returned the foreboding glare to Eva.  "Even if Solomon had power here, it is not wise to threaten my wife!" Amon growled dangerously low. 

Visibly startled, Eva reached for the folder, but Amon quickly placed his hand on it and slid it out of her grasp.  "Get out!"

Eva glared murderously at Amon, but the mask did not hide the fear reflected within her eyes.  "I will report you," she hissed determined to have the final word. 

"To whom?  You know there is nothing You can do."  Amon took the file she deposited on his desk and in a bold move tore it in half then ran the pieces through a paper shredder. 

"What a…" Michael began to say when Karasuma raised her hand to halt the phrase. 

"Don't say it Michael, we all know."

The two watched as Eva left the Amon's office. 

"I have a bad feeling about this though." Dojima spoke up from her desk. 

"Damnit!  This is not her either," Ivy cursed vehemently as she cast an emotionless glare upon the young blonde that lay dead before her.  "Where are You hiding Robin!" she growled softly. 

Unfazed by the fact that she killed yet another innocent human, Ivy turned on her heels and walked away from the scene of her latest crime and left the nameless woman for the cops to find.

A gasp escaped Robin's lips as she sat at the kitchen table listening to the television in the small den next to the kitchen.  Another body was found and yet again the victim was a young woman with blonde hair and green eyes.  The slight bite of the kitchen knife into her index finger startled the young woman out of her trance-like state.  Robin dropped the knife in the sink and rinsed away the small crimson pearl perched upon her finger.  She stood there for a moment and watched as the lukewarm water ran over her fingers and almost drifted into a trance when the telephone caught her attention. 

_"Robin, is everything okay?"_ Amon's stern voice asked

"I'm fine Amon," Robin replied while she wrapped a band-aid around the small cut on her finger.  "You usually don't call to check on me, is something wrong?"

Amon sighed softly mentally debating weather she could tell Robin about the latest murder, but then dismissed the idea when he realized she probably already heard.  _"You know about the latest victim"_

Robin sat at the kitchen table and sighed softly.  "You thought I was the latest victim, didn't you," she half asked, half demanded. 

_"Yes, I did." _Amon replied in a rather blunt and straightforward answer. 

A soft sigh escaped her lips and her hand absently came to rest on her protruding belly.  "Glad to hear you are being very optimistic," she softly snapped exasperated.  Robin hung up the phone before Amon had the chance to respond to her comment.  Absently her hand began a gentle motion over her belly and she began to hum an old lullaby when she felt the baby move. 

Mentally Amon raged with anger and concern.  Anger about the rash of murders and concern for the one's he love.  He watched from a short distance as Karasuma scryed the crime scene.  The Corner had already removed the severely disfigured body of the nameless blonde.  "Find anything?" He almost growled with a sub-artic tone. 

Karasuma rose to her feet and sighed softly.  "It's the same M.O.  The killer corners the victim and then kills her."

 Ivy watched from the rooftop of the tall building as the four detectives from Division 13 scoured the crime scene collecting the little clues she deliberately left behind.  "Do you get it Dark Hunter?" she hissed to the wind.  "Give me the little bird, Now!"

Patiently she sat and watched as they worked down below. 

Sakaki frowned slightly, "Dojima, don't you think it's weird how Amon's been acting…it's almost as if he already knows who the killer is."

Dojima raised an eyebrow and looked at Sakaki.  "Actually I agree with you on that one."  She recalled the conversation she and the others overheard between he and Eva, "and I bet this has something to do with Robin."

Sakaki nodded his head in agreement.  "Hey Amon, Dojima and I are finished collecting evidence on this end here.  We're going to head back to the office."

Amon glanced at the two acknowledging what he said then returned his attention to his own investigation.  "Karasuma, go back to the office and file your reports, I'll be along later."

Karasuma was about to respond but the steely glint of death quickly quieted any words on her lips and urged her to leave.  

Amon watched as the physic left the crime scene and held his stance when the wind momentarily turned in a different direction stirring the material of his overcoat.  "Why are you doing this?"

"It is my mission to eliminate the little bird," Ivy replied as she reached into her jacket for her kodachi. 

"Why are you killing innocent women?  You're obviously not blind and I know you can sense Robin's craft.  Why are you killing Innocent Women!"

"Simple, I like blood."  With her response, Ivy charged at Amon with her kodachi poised to strike.  "Now DIE!"

With practiced, catlike grace, Amon armed himself with an old pipe laying on the ground and intercepted Ivy's blade halting her initial attack.  With his free hand Amon reached inside his coat for his gun, but when he armed himself Ivy kicked the firearm from his grasp. 

"If that's all you can do, then killing you will be easy." Ivy smirked as she drew a sharuken and threw it at Amon.  Because of their close proximity, the small knife hit it's mark landing in Amon's arm wounding the dark hunter.  "When I am through with you, I'll find Robin and eliminate her!"

in an blind rage, Amon unconsciously called for his craft.  A sharp wind blew violently causing his elongated dark locks to whip violently in a cold rage. 

Frightened, Ivy backed away from the hunter but found herself frozen in place

"We're tired of hiding, of fearing about the next day…"

Ivy gasped for breath as a sudden pressure began crushing her body. 

"We're tired of the threats…" Amon took a step towards Ivy, his face reflecting a frozen rage as he stepped closer to the craft assassin.  "Most important…we're tired of you!" 

Ivy screamed in pain as repeated blasts of Amon's craft hit her body.  Rivulets of blood trickled from her ears and nose as his craft literally tore her apart from the inside. 

He held his hand out to the side slightly and his gun returned to his hand.  Without saying another word, Amon pulled the trigger hitting the assassin in the chest and knocking her back on the ground.

Concerned that Amon had not returned to the office to file his reports, Karasuma returned to the alley and watched shocked as Amon shot the assassin and her body fell to the dirty ground.  She watched as Amon slowly approached the downed woman.  Before she could speak out she watched as Amon emptied the clip in the assassin's head and torso. 

"Amon…why?" she asked when she recovered from the shock of what she just witnessed. 

Amon cast a cold glare to Karasuma and walked past her.  "That's the killer," he said bluntly.  "I'll fax my reports to the office." 

Karasuma opened her mouth to protest but stopped when Amon started his car and sped off. 

Robin sat in the den of the house methodically knitting as her mind drifted to the report she heard earlier. 

"Robin!" Amon called as he entered the house.

Startled, the young woman pushed herself up from the couch and stepped out of the den and stopped startled by the sight she saw. 

Amon stood in front of the kitchen door, his head slightly bowed.  "I used my craft today." He stated in a deadpan tone.

Without hesitation, Robin approached Amon and wrapped her arms around him as best as she could.  To her surprise, Amon returned her embrace and rested his forehead against hers.

"Ivy failed," a woman stated matter of fact.

"I know, so how should we take care of this now?  You know we can't just openly hunt in America now," a man replied

"Leave that to me." The woman stated.  "In fact, I may know how to ferret her out but it is a matter of time."

"I trust you Eva, just don't screw up like Ivy."

Eva smiled in a sinister manner before taking cash advance from her employer.  "Believe me, I won't screw up." 

The man watched and listened to the retreating sound of Eva's Prata heels on the marble floor. 

"She's going to fail as well."

Author's notes:

I am SOO sorry about the extreme delay.  I just got my phone line reconnected on the second, but then when I get service reconnected, I find out that the lines were damaged.  So I had to wait another few days for a repairman to come and fix my line.  Long story short, there will be more updates a little more frequently. 

Next Chapter: Return to Innocence


	13. Return to Innocence

Notes: My apologies for taking so long, Please don't kill me!! To address Joan's question. The ex-STN-J hunters did not know about Robin's pregnancy when they are first reunited and at that point in time she is only two months along and barely showing. At the time of events of chapter 12 she was five months approaching the sixth. I apologize for any confusion that may have occurred.

The song "Return to Innocence" belongs to Enigma. Lyrics obtained from

/…Lyrics…/

Chapter 13: Return to Innocence

/…That's not the beginning of the end  
That's the return to yourself  
The return to Innocence… /

Robin did not know if he was just burying his feelings, learned to cope, or perhaps the argument they had that night over a month ago when he returned home from work, but Amon had been very quiet about the situation barely saying two words to her.

Her mind drifted back to that night as she continued making dinner for the two of them.

..........

"You used your craft to kill Ivy, didn't you." She stated matter of fact while still in his embrace. "You're afraid you are turning into what you so…"

Amon cut off her words with a cold glare. "You don't know a damn thing about what I am feeling right now," he hissed coldly. He roughly brushed Robin's hands off his arms and walked past her.

Robin stood there by the kitchen door and watched as her husband walked away from her. Gathering her wits about her, Robin followed Amon up the stairs and into their bedroom to confront him. "Don't tell me I would not know how you are feeling! You forget I had to use my craft to hunt and KILL witches long before I met you." Robin snapped. "Do you think it was easy for me, a naive twelve-year-old, to purposely burn someone just because it had been drilled in my mind that they were bad!"

Amon looked up at Robin surprised at the myriad of emotions reflected in her emerald eyes. At a loss for words, he gently seized her slender wrist and pulled her closer until she stood directly in front of him. Catching the young fire craft user off guard, Amon wrapped his arms around her waist as best as he could and gently laid his head on her expanding belly. "Why did my craft have to waken?"

Robin slid her fingers through his dark locks massaging his scalp gently. "It was God's will, Amon. There was nothing you could have done to prevent your craft from awakening or having the craft to begin with."

Amon squeezed his eyes shut tight and held on to Robin

"Robin," Rose called out trying to get the young woman's attention. Her sensitive nose twitched slightly when the smell of something beginning to burn caught her attention. "Oh My Goodness…Robin, the Stove!" she cried out and brushed passed the pregnant Robin.

Startled from her thoughts, Robin turned her attention to Rose in time to see her quickly turn off the stove then grab a pot of burning rice depositing it in the sink. "Sorry Rose," she spoke softly.

"Something's troubling you so talk," Rose spoke in a low voice.

Robin sat down at the kitchen table and sighed softly. "You heard about the murders and how they reported finding the killer dead."

Rose nodded her head and sat down next to Robin after putting on a fresh pot of rice. Robin sighed softly and began to recount what happened that night over a month ago.

/…Love-Devotion  
Feeling-Emotion  
Love- Devotion  
Feeling- Emotion…/

In her usual sullen mood, Mari wandered around The Loop not heading anywhere in general but not really interested in returning home at the moment. "Coffee," she subconsciously murmured and headed towards the El Platform.

The sullen young girl was about to board a train when Michael spotted her. "Hey Mari!" he called out and ran towards her.

After the loss of her family, she and Michael began to become great friends. Mari looked up and smiled slightly at the sight of Michael. "Michael!" she called to him sounding a bit happier and approached the young hacker. A smile touched her face as she thought back to their first meeting five months ago…

..........

_The two walked in the rain the blanket of silence still draped over the two teenagers. In a way Mari already knew where Michael ran from seeing as she frequently spent many a summer day at the old house when she was much younger. _

_"Um thanks Mari," Michael spoke breaking the silence. Mari nodded her head in a curt response and turned to leave. Michael's subconsciously grabbed the younger girl by her bicep. "Wait, please stay and talk with me?" he asked softly. _

_Hesitant for a moment, Mari looked at the young man no older than her and sighed softly. She watched as Michael sat down on a wicker chair that was currently minus its cushion. Not ready to return to her aunt's house, Mari sat down on a matching chair across from Michael. Well?" she asked softly._

_Michael looked out watching the rain splash down to the earth playing out a soothing pattern around them. "Are you going to tell me why you were sitting in the playground crying?"_

_"No,"_

_"Why not, maybe I can help you?" _

_Mari cast an almost cold glare at Michael. "Unless you can turn back time, there is no way you can help me." Without another word, she opened her umbrella and left to wander a little more before heading home. _

_Michael sighed softly seeing as he aggravated Mari a little this time he did not stop her as she left. _

_Like a guardian angel, Robin had glanced out the window and somewhat overheard their conversation. A slight frown crossed her lips as she slipped out of the house without anyone noticing. Silently she placed a hand on the young man's shoulder. "Her family was killed this week in a tragic car accident and the funeral was today." Robin spoke softly. _

_"That family that was killed by the extremist?" he asked._

_Robin nodded her head slowly and sat with him. "I went to Rose's house a couple of days ago…"_

_"So that's where you were when I called," Amon spoke in his usual manner. "And you should not be out here… without a coat," he added the last part hastily. Amon gently draped a coat over her shoulders before he wrapped his arms around her waist. _

_Michael sighed softly and schooled his emotions. "I think I will head home now," he spoke up. _

_"Are you okay?" Robin asked softly?_

_Michael cast a false smile at the newly married couple. "I'm fine Robin," he lied. "Take care you two," he added as he stepped off the porch and ran to his car._

/…Don't be afraid to be weak  
Don't be too proud to be strong  
_Just look into your heart my friend  
That will be the return to yourself  
The return to innocence_ …/

..........

_One month later:_

_The damp late February weather gave way to the gentle warming of late March as life progressed for everyone. Slowly Rose and Mari recovered from the shock of loosing such a large part of their family so fast and returned to their now altered lives. _

_Dressed in her school uniform, Mari slowly made her way to the bus stop not really worried about missing the bus into the downtown area. Considering it was the beginning of the morning rush she knew that there would be a bus every ten minuets and was not too worried about being late. _

_After a forty-five minuet bus ride, Mari found herself standing on another bus stop, this time a mere two blocks from St. Angelina High. From the amount of teens in similar dress, she could tell she was again too early for school. However, as she slowly trudged to school she was unaware of the bright red Chevy Caviler that drove past blaring heavy metal slowly following her. _

_"Looks like the freak has a stalker," a boy in the senior class snickered. _

_"Maybe it's an extremist to finish her off too," a girl whispered. _

_Mari glanced out the corner of her eye and frowned. "He's persistent," she murmured to herself. As she reached the school, she suddenly found herself pelted with rocks and rotten produce_

_"Go Away Witch!!" she heard one student yell_

_"Burn In Hell with the Rest Of Your Family!!" another shouted. _

_Terrified, Mari turned and ran away from the school as fast as she could. Fresh tears sprang in her eyes, her vision blurred and it prevented her from seeing the car that sped towards her. _

_Just in the knick of time, Michael pulled Mari out of the path of the speeding car. "Oi, are you all right?" he asked the frightened and distressed girl._

_Mari took a deep breath recollecting her resolve, "Could you please hold this?" she asked as she handed Michael her obscenely heavy bookbag. Curious about her actions, Michael wordlessly took the bag and winced slightly at the weight. She slipped off her school jacket, and blazer discarding them in the trash. _

_"You'll catch a cold like that," Michael commented at her state of dress. Having discarded the jacket and blazer Mari was only dressed in a black and gray pleated skirt, black tights, white button down shirt with a pink long sleeved tee shirt under it. _

_"I don't care," Mari murmured softly. _

_Michael grimaced at the extreme weight of her book bag as he shouldered school pack. "What in the heck do you have in here?" he asked._

_Mari frowned and grabbed for her bag but the young male hacker moved just before she could grasp it. "C'mon, let's get some coffee."_

_.........._

"…and from that moment on, we've been friends."

"Hey Mari, you okay?" Michael asked when he noticed Mari was not paying attention to what he was saying to her.

With a small, but genuine, smile upon her lips, Mari nodded an honest yes to Michael and gave him a warm heartfelt hug.

Perplexed by her actions, Michael hesitantly returned her hug. "What are you thanking me for?" he asked curiously.

"Being my friend."

..........

/… If you want, then start to laugh  
If you must, then start to cry  
Be yourself don't hide  
Just believe in destiny …/

He wasn't upset with her because he knew she spoke the truth. He was upset with himself because he knew he would not be able to find a shield himself from this thoughts and actions. He really hated himself for venting his anger at his wife emotionally abusing her concern for him.

He sat in his dimly lit home office and stared at his hands for a moment, but was pulled away when he heard Rose cry out about the stove.

Filled with concern, Amon leapt up from his desk and ran as fast as he could to the kitchen. Rose and Robin looked at Amon shocked while they looked back at him stunned. "What's going on here?" he finally asked.

Robin broke her gaze with her husband and returned to the task of cutting vegetables for the stew she was making. "I burned the rice," she softly murmured.

The tension in the room quickly grew too thick for Rose's comfort so she made a hasty reteat. "Hey Robin, I'll be by to pick you up Monday for your doctor's appointment," she quickly said before she left the house.

/… Don't care what other people say  
Just follow your own way  
Don't give up and use the chance  
To return to innocence …/

Robin quickly made herself busy by turning her attention to finishing dinner. "Dinner will be a little late," she spoke softly.

"I don't care about that," Amon spoke and instantly regretted not checking his tone when he saw Robin flinch. Amon placed a hand on her shoulder then turned her to face him. Intense deep bluish gray eyes looked on to emerald in a wordless exchange of emotions.

"Robin I'm…"

Robin interrupted him by gently placing her fingers over her lips. Amon closed his eyes and gently kissed her delicate fingers tasting the hint of sweet bell pepper and tomato that lingered there.

"There's no need to say anything," she spoke softly before she stood on her toes and wrapped her arms around him.

He slim, yet masculine, fingers slid through her unbound her resting on the back of her neck. "It scares me not knowing the limitations of my craft and I am afraid to examine the full extent."

Amon leaned closer to Robin and pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. He rested his forehead against hers, his hair acting like a dark veil.

A soft gasp escaped Robin's lips and she placed her hand on her protruding belly bringing an end to the moment. Before she could say anything, Amon instantly knew what happened and rested his hand above Robin's and felt their child moving within her. "Save the stew for tomorrow, we'll go out to eat tonight," he said softly earning another smile from his wife.

..........

/… That's not the beginning of the end  
That's the return to yourself  
The return to innocence …/

Instead of going to the usual Starbucks in the Merchandise Mart, where they usually go, they went further up north to a small coffee shop/ café a friend of Rose's ran. The two teens sat in a corner nook, the table littered with various portable computer peripherals, two cups of cappuccino and two half eaten extra sweet sticky buns.

"So Mari did you finish the videos you were working on?" Michael asked.

Mari nodded her head not tearing her attention from the extra large display of her custom-made notebook computer. "Yeah, did you finish the site updates?"

Michael beamed brightly at Mari and turned his laptop slightly so she could get a better view. Much to his delight, Mari leaned a little closer and scrolled through the hundreds of lines of raw HTML code. "Ultra coolness," she smiles. "Since everything is pretty much finished, we could go ahead and update."

Nodding his head in agreement, Michael reached in his pocket and pulled out crisp twenty-dollar bill. "You go pay for access while I set up."

Mari nodded taking the twenty then headed up to the front counter where a chocolate skinned woman in her late thirties sat. "Hey Miss Marla… " Mari began.

The older woman beamed brightly at the teen "Put your money away Mari, I already turned on the jacks… Can't wait to see what you two have new on your site."

With a smile and waive, Mari turned to head back to the table when she collided with a rather large and quite surly looking man. "Well what do we have here?"

The smile quickly faded from her face when she saw the letterman jacket from her old high school and took a step backward. "Leave me alone."

"Well look what we have here, if it isn't a little witch. Where have you been hiding?"

Mari frowned and took a step back. "Go away!" she snapped and walked past but the older boy grabbed her arm rather roughly.

"Solomon may not be able to hunt witches, but that doesn't stop them from putting up hefty bounties for you freaks and I should get a nice penny for you."

Mari screamed and kicked the larger boy in the leg. Michael tore his attention away from his computer and looked up in time to see a boy from Mari's old school harassing her. "Hey Let her go!" he demanded.

The boy tightened his grasp on Mari's arm causing her wince in pain but not cry out. "Hey c'mon man we can split the bounty,"

Actually mad, Michael walked up to the guy and punched him in the jaw. Stunned by the fact that the punch actually had bite, the boy let go of Mari's now bruised arm.

"Listen well because I won't repeat myself," Michael began with a stern tone that meant business. "If you ever bother Mari again I am going to really do something unpleasant to you." Gently he helped Mari to her feet and started to walk back to their table but before he took two steps, Michael turned around and sucker punched the other guy in the eye.

"Wow Michael, I didn't know you had it in you," Mari blushed. Before she could stop what she was doing, she leaned close and gave the young hacker a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."

Shocked and lost for words, he smiled and nodded in acknowledgement.

/…Don't care what people say  
Follow just your own way Follow just your own way  
Don't give up, don't give up  
To return, to return to innocence.  
If you want then laugh  
If you must then cry  
Be yourself don't hide  
Just believe in destiny…/

Author Note:

Hey you guys beg for the next chapter but don't review??? I'm Hurt 'cries' Still I thank all of my readers who have been patient with me while my phoneline was cut off and while I work on other things. I threw in a lil Amon x Robin fluff, and a lil something for Michael fans. Anyway next chapter is going to be a real tearjerker so have the tissue ready.

Next Chapter: Fall From Heaven


	14. Fall From Heaven

I don't know why, but whenever I upload chapters, the bloody editor changes everything.  Whenever I think I've fixed it, there are formatting problems…'Sigh' I will do my best to go back and resolve these formatting problems.  Curses the software for deleting her spacing.

As for the timeframe.  Originally act two was supposed to be 9 to 13 chapters, but then I felt that the story would begin to drag plus like with act one I threw away the notes.  But do know this, Act three: Finale is one chapter away.  Also I beg that you do not kill me…I was kinda watching ER when I was writing a majority of this Chapter and well…. bows apologetically

Anyway as most of the chapters in act two, this one too is a song fic chapter set to the tune Endless Sorrow by Ayume Hamasaki.  I used the English translation of the song in the fic but if you want the original Japanese romanji you can find it on Animelyrics dot com (have to type it like this or it won't show)

/…lyrics…/

Chapter 14: Fall From Heaven

/…Even if for instance you

    Are blind and alone

    Even so, if you just still

    Try to go ahead…/

For the past few days, Robin had not been feeling very well and Amon could see it in her eyes.  In fact Amon could sense something was not right with Robin. 

"Robin?"

Concern washed over his face when she didn't answer right away so he gently pulled back the blanket and brushed a few errant strands of ginger blonde hair off her cheek but drew his hand back as if he touched a hot stove…Robin had a terrible fever. 

"That's it, I'm calling off work today and calling Rose."

"No, don't," Robin murmured softly.  She pushed herself up into a sitting position in the bed, her cheeks flushed and clammy.  "Besides, she's coming by later this morning to examine me."

Amon was about to open his mouth to dismiss her plea when his cell phone began to ring.  At first he was going to ignore it but he happened to glance at the I.D. widow and murmured angrily answered the call.

Fighting a wave of dizziness, Robin sat up in bed looking directly at Amon instantly knowing that the conversation on the phone was something he did not want to hear.  "I'll be fine on my own for a few hours.  I promise I'll stay in bed."

Assured of her cooperation, Amon got ready for work.  Before he left, he made her a very light breakfast and took it up stairs for her.  Just as he opened his mouth to let her know he was about to leave, Amon noticed that she had fallen asleep again so he set the breakfast tray on a small table by the bed then kissed her gently on the lips. 

Typical of Chicago, the erratic weather pattern shifted towards the warmer end of the temperature spectrum.  On this particular 'warm' June day, Dojima sat outside of the main office building sipping an iced mocha.  _"Things have been really tense in the office since that confrontation between Amon and Eva"_

The younger agent was about to call it a day when she noticed Eva leaving the building earlier than she usually does.  "Something weird is going on here…"

"Yurika, you know what they say about people who talk to themselves." Miho teased Dojima surprising the younger woman. 

"What are you doing out here, Miho?"

"Well since things have slowed down, Chief put everyone on call and said we can go do whatever."

Yurika's face lit up with delight at the thought of guilt-free shopping.  "Well if that's the case, I'm going shopping."

Before Miho could ask her about her audible thoughts, Yurika was already gone heading towards Michigan Ave.  A mask of concern washed over her face as she recalls what she overheard Yurika thinking about.  "She has been leaving awfully early"

&

She did not care if members of Amon's team saw her leave the office early.  Honestly she did not care about working for Division Thirteen anymore because the money Solomon was giving her to finish Ivy's job was more than what she made in a month. 

As usual she made a B-line directly home but this time a package awaited her. 

Upon reaching the confines of her condo, Eva hastily gave Mrs. Whitmore, her housekeeper, a thick envelope.  "Here's twenty five thousand dollars as well as some excellent references," she said as she pushed the older woman out of the condo not leaving any room for discussion.  After she secured the door Eva sat at a desk in her bedroom and opened the box.  

Inside the shipping box was another box with a set of runes burnished into the surface of the wood and a letter.  Eva raised an eyebrow and read the very simple letter. 

_"You know what to do so do not fail us."_

After reading the brief letter, She opened the wooden box revealing a dulled silver revolver and forty-eight bullets along with instructions on making more.  A cold smile touched her lips as her slender mocha hued fingers brushed the cool metal. 

&

/…Come here and take my hand…/

Robin sighed softly as she walked through the back door returning from her short walk to the store.  Normally she was not supposed to go anywhere without Amon or Rose with her but she really wanted some ice cream and did not want to bother Rose who had just left fifteen minuets before her craving hit.

"Robin, I told not to leave the house unescorted," Amon spoke up from the kitchen door, a mild tinge of anger and fear mixed in his tone.

Startled, Robin dropped the bag from the grocery store and looked directly at Amon.  "Don't scare me like that Amon," Robin spoke softly.  "I wanted a sundae so I just went up the street to the store to get some ice cream and chocolate sauce."  Slowly Robin began to bend down and pick up the shopping bag, but in a few quick steps he was beside his wife and retrieved the bag. 

"You really had me worried," his tone softened as he looked into her eyes and gently brushed his fingers against her cheek.  "You should have called, I would have picked it up for you on my way home. 

Robin sighed softly, "I know Amon, but I've been cooped up in this house all day and I'm really bored.  And before you say it, I already finished the nursery."

Amon smiled warmly at his wife and wrapped his arms around her holding her close.  Just as Robin stood on her toes to exchange a tender kiss with Amon, she winced in extreme pain and wrapped her arms around her protruding belly 

The smile faded from Amon's face when he saw the pain etched across his Robin's gentle face.  "What's wrong?"

"The baby," Robin managed to groan between clinched teeth

"It's…" he began, but the sound of something dripping on the linoleum floor caught his attention.  Amon gasped terrified for his wife's health as well as the baby's…Blood.

/…Even if your wings

    Are all gone but one

    Even if of my wings

    Only one remains…/

There was no hesitation in his actions; Amon quickly scooped Robin up in his arms bridal style and ran outside.  He laid her against the back seat of his car and quickly sped off towards the hospital arriving there in record time.

"Someone help!" Amon called as he ran through the emergency room doors carrying a now unconscious Robin in his arms.  By now the lower half of her light gray dress was several shades darker permanently stained by her blood. 

A young woman long blonde hair and dressed in nurses scrubs looked up from the paperwork she was doing and quickly grabbed a gurney. 

Amon gently placed Robin on the gurney and followed as the nurses and doctors quickly wheeled her into a trauma room.  He held tightly to her hand until the young blonde nurse stopped him. 

Masking his despair behind a stoic façade, Amon made his way to the payphone to call Rose. 

&

Mari sat at the kitchen table with Michael who to both Rose's delight and rile, had become a frequent visitor to the house.  Rose understood that Michael had no family, but he spent so much time at her house when he got off of work that she felt she needed to start charging him rent. 

The healer set about her evening task of cooking dinner earlier than usual seeing as she was also making dinner for Robin and Amon giving the fact that she told Robin to stay off her feet unless necessary. 

Just as the healer finished prepairing the dinner she was going to have Mari deliver, the phone rang and Rose answered.  Before she could even say hello, the chipper expression on her face quickly snapped to one of pure shock. 

"She did What!" Rose exclaimed shocked.  "I told her to call me if she needed anything and that Included ice cream."

Mari looked up from what she was working on with Michael and listened to the one side of the conversation. 

"I'll be right there as soon as possible!' Rose spoke before she hung up the phone.  In a mad dash she tore off her apron and grabbed her purse not really caring she still had on her head wrap.  "Mari, don't worry about making that delivery to the Nagira's tonight. 

"What happened?" Mari asked her frazzled aunt. 

"Robin…she went into premature labor and lost a lot of blood.  Amon rushed her to the hospital."

Now it was Michael's turn to be surprised.  "Robin was pregnant?  Amon never said anything to anyone at the office."

Rose paused in her rushing and looked at the two teens.  "Well, Amon does not look like he would be a person to openly talk about private matters.  And from my experience, I guess he considers family private."

Michael nodded his head understanding

/… Even if for instance you

    Lose every single thing you believe in

    Even if for instance all that remains

    With you is despair…/

After he got off the phone with Rose, Amon quickly made his way back to the trauma room where doctors were working to save his wife and unborn child.  He noticed that Robin has regained consciousness and was calling for him.  Ignoring the nurse's objection, Amon entered the room and stood by Robin's side taking her hand in his. 

The nurse was about to protest and call for security to remove Amon from the premises but one of the doctors interjected bringing an end to the blonde nurse's protests.  He watched from his position at Robin's side wiping sweat from her forehead with his free hand. 

He watched as the fiery tempered nurse did an ultrasound on Robin's abdomen to check the baby's status.  A sudden feeling of dread when he saw frown cross her face.  "Its heartbeat is weak."

"Well she's too far dilated to try and stop labor and this baby is really premature." The doctor replied to the nurse having all but forgotten Amon's presence in the room for a moment. 

_"Please God, let Robin and the baby be okay,"_ Amon mentally prayed tuning out all other sounds around him except for Robin's labored breathing.  

/…Somehow, please answer my prayers…/

"Sir!" the doctor called sharply to Amon.  "Do you want us to take measures to save the baby!"

"Of Course!" Amon snapped back at the doctor for asking such an asinine question. 

"You are aware…" the doctor began to tell Amon about the possible health problems the child could face in the future.

"I Don't Care!!  Just Save My Wife And Baby!!!" Amon snapped.

Robin's breath had become more labored as she felt like she was breathing through a straw while buried in thick mud and tightened her grip drastically on Amon's hand before it went slack.

The doctor was shocked by Amon's tone and continued to work when an almost shrill alarm alerted the doctors to Robin's sudden turn for the worse. 

"I'm sorry, but you really do have to leave this time, the blonde nurse sighed as she pulled Amon away from Robin and led him to the waiting room. 

OoOoOo

Arriving at the hospital in record time, Rose quickly sought out Amon finding the dour ex hunter in the waiting room.  "Amon?" she called softly to him. 

"Where were you?" he softly growled at the healer.  "You were supposed to be there with her," his tone carrying an iciness to it.

"I had errands to run, but I…I'm so sorry Amon"

"Sorry doesn't cut it Rose!" Amon snapped.  He turned his gaze away from Rose and ran his fingers through his hair, which had grown to his shoulders. 

Dejected, Rose sat down on the hard plastic seat in the emergency room as a tense silence fell over the two of them as time passed. 

/…In this world overflowing  
with angels without wings…/

Hours passed as they sat and waited for some word when finally the doctor who attended to Robin approached the brooding man.  "Mr. Nagira?"

Amon's head shot up as he ceased his silent prayers for his wife and child.  He could instantly tell that the news was not good by the expression on the doctor's face.  "It was touch and go, but we were able to save your wife and she is recovering up in ICU."

A slight pressure lifted off Amon's chest for a moment at the doctor's words but returned just a quick when he realized he hadn't mentioned the baby.  "And what of the baby?"

The doctor sighed and ran his fingers through his coppery red hair.  "Keep in mind that he was born a month and a half premature…" his words began to blend in a great jumble. 

Out of the corner of his left eye he could see from Rose's expression that the news about his son was not good as he watched the healer pale visibly. 

"…Your son may not make it through the night."

/… Even if of your wings

    None have been left

    If only one of my wings

    Is left then

    Together… together…

Author's notes…

Ducks and hides behind a barricade. Don't hurt me!!! I really really don't like cliffhangers, but I felt it builds suspense.   If it seems like I am slowing down again it is because I have been busy with a big dress order. 

Puppetmonkey: it's a boy

Joan: Thank you, your reviews as well as the reviews of others have kept me going

Lara: Michael and Mari's relationship is kept pretty much vague because the primary focus is on Amon and Robin and their new life together.  But I've been toying with the idea of doing a spin off series starring them.  Though doubt I'll do it seeing as some of the more picky writers out there will call her a mary sue or some shit like that…(pardon the explanative)

Illusions-chan: Thank you and as for the problems with the formatting, I have no idea why the text preview keeps changing my layout. 

Wherebegone: yeah I Loved writing that part too back in ch. 13.  not to give anything away for Act III which is actually one chapter away. 

Amon's angel of Darkness: Still every little positive review is like a push to continue and between you and me, this is looking like it will be the first fic I've finished after Mimic in 2001. 

Keep the reviews coming I love you all!!!


	15. Little Miracles

Well here it is, the home stretch. This chapter marks the end of Act II however unlike other chapters in this act this one is not a song fic however, there is recommended listening to set the mood. The songs recommended for listening to are "At times, Love" from the Utena movie, Visions of a Sunset, by Shawn Stockman, Aitai, the love theme from Kita he, Diamond Dust Drops.

sneaks away before anyone can notice she's gone.

Chapter 15: Little Miracles

"Your son may not make it through the night." The words echoed through his mind as he watched the small bundle of life fight to survive.

"They said if he makes it through the night, he'll have a good chance of surviving," Rose spoke softly from behind Amon. "Um…also the Doctor said that Robin has stabilized enough to be moved from the ICU…she's asking for you."

Amon stared at Rose as a silent command to take him to her and she obliged. As they walked, Amon somewhat had an idea of why Robin stabilized so quickly and nodded a silent thank you to Rose. The two continued silently but picked up their pace when they heard the panicked cries of Robin coming from their destination.

"What is going on here?" Amon demanded as he entered the room to see his grief stricken wife and an older nurse, who appeared to be in her mid to late fifties, with a rather strict and icy look.

The older nurse turned and cast a cold glare to Amon. "Have you no shame? Honestly putting a girl like that in this predicament," she pointed directly at Robin.

A near murderous glare took over Amon's façade as he grabbed the nurse by her arm and guided her out of the room. "You know nothing about my wife and I and it will remain that way because if you even approach my wife again, you will regret it." Before the older woman had a chance to protest, Amon closed the door in her face.

Robin relaxed slightly as Amon sat in the chair by her bed and took her hand. "Where's the baby?" she asked slightly panicked.

Amon looked directly at Robin grateful to see she was slowly regaining her healthful hue. His eyes locked on to her soulful emerald orbs as a great debate raged through his mind. "Did Rose or the doctors tell you anything?" he asked somewhat dodging the question.

"Amon please tell me what's going on! Where is the baby!" she almost pleaded.

A deep sigh escaped his lips as he continued to look directly into Robin's eyes, which now were shimmering from unshed tears. "The doctors said," he began softly and slightly tightening his grip on her hand. "the baby, our son, may not make it through the night."

"I want to see him…Now!" Robin demanded softly and Amon nodded. He rose from the chair about to go get a nurse or orderly when the door opened and another nurse, this one in her early thirties with a gentle smile entered the room pushing a wheelchair.

"Good evening Mrs. Nagira," the nurse addressed Robin with a delicate smile and soft voice. "My name is Jennie and I'm here to take you to the NICU."

Robin nodded as did Amon and he helped his wife into the chair mindful of the I.V. line in her right hand. When they arrived, Robin felt her heart clench as a soft sob escaped her lips at the sight that befell her through the large viewing window. "Can I go in there?" she asked the nurse who in return nodded her head and prepared both Robin and Amon for the ultra sterile environment. Figuring the couple would want a moment alone, Jennie silently slipped out of the room to do her rounds.

"He hasn't really shown any reaction since we stabilized him," a new nurse spoke softly, this one dressed in the brightly colored scrubs typical of pediatric nurses. She watched as Robin placed a slender hand against the plastic of the incubator and a tear rolled down her cheek. She walked over and opened one of the access portals on the incubator so Robin could touch the baby.

Shakily Robin reached in and gently brushed a finger against her son's tiny fist. Her heart constricted painfully and more tears openly fell from her eyes when she felt his tiny fingers wrap around her finger. "He's going to make it," she softly whispered. "Amon, we need a name for him," she whispered.

Amon nodded his head and placed a hand on Robin's shoulder. "Kei," he murmured. "He's strong, he will survive," he replied gently squeezing Robin's shoulder.

"Kei" Robin softly repeated.

&

"Michael, I know you work with Mr. Amon, " Mari began softly, her gaze still locked on the large screen TV in the lower level of the house. After Rose left the house, the two teens retreated to the television room to watch a movie.

Michael popped a handful of popcorn in his mouth and took a sidelong glance at Mari wondering what point was she making. "And?"

Mari rolled her eyes and sighed exasperated. "And don't say a word about it to anyone else. That's the and."

"I wasn't going to," Michael spoke matter of fact turning his attention back to "Kill Bill Vol. 2" which was currently playing on the DVD player.

&

Amon sat in his office the next morning having spent most of the night at the hospital watching out for Robin and Kei relaxing enough to step away from there for a couple of hours only when the doctor's had approached him and reported that Kei's chances for survival drastically improved considering that he responded positively to their efforts to keep him alive.

Amon was shaken from his thoughts by a soft knock on the door. "Come in Michael," he replied.

Michael opened the office door and entered making sure to secure it behind him. "How did you know it was me?"

Amon quirked a half smile and pointed at the clock on the wall. "It's 7am. You always arrive here around seven.

Michael nodded his head and sat down across from Amon, "So how is Robin?" he asked.

"I know Mari told you about Robin's pregnancy," Amon stated ignoring Michael's question.

Michael sat down on a chair across from Amon and the two sat and talked until the rest of the staff arrived.

&

Much to the doctors surprise Kei, Amon and Robin's son made a strong rebound and was taken off of the life support machines for the simple fact that he did not need them anymore to support him. Robin had been discharged from the hospital three days after Kei was born but he was kept for a while

Day after day Robin and Amon would spend hours upon hours with their son watching him grow stronger by the moment. One particular Afternoon, Robin reached into the incubator and stroked Kei's cheek and smiled brightly when she saw he opened his eyes.

"He has your eyes you know," the NICU nurse beamed happily at Robin earning a gentle, yet happy smile from the young mother. "Would you like to hold him?"

"Really? It's okay?" She asked surprised and the nurse nodded in return. Robin sat back in the chair as the nurse gently placed the baby in Robin's arms. Much to the surprise of those around, baby Kei opened his eyes again, this time wider and stared directly at his mother. Tiny fingers clasped a loose strand of ginger blonde hair and tiny sounds of comfort emanated from the tiny being in her arms.

"That is the first time I've seen him react like that," the NICU nurse commented as she went to get the doctor. Upon her return with the doctor, the nurse blinked owlishly at the scene before her. The newborn that hovered on deaths doorstep two weeks ago was now a reflection of perfect health almost as if he was born full term. The doctor approached Robin and examined the baby in her arms. What he said next caused Robin to beam happily.

&

A week later Elsewhere…

"Eva has failed us," a man with shoulder length curly red hair and an Irish accent hissed angrily and paced back and fourth in the office.

Mildly irked by her partner's actions yet maintaining a cool mask, a woman with a wealth of chestnut brown curls leaned against the desk. "Malcom, could you please Not do that?" she asked, her voice a reflection of her ire. "Besides, Eva is a very skillful hunter."

"What are you talking about?" Malcom hissed. "She's just some snotty lady with a foul attitude."

The woman laughed a musical laugh and walked over to the red haired Irishman. "Eva is an artist when it comes to her kills. She plans them carefully mapping out all the details to a tee."

Malcom smiled slightly and placed a hand on the woman's shoulder gently brushing a thumb against her cheek. "Touko, I don't know why, but you always seem to calm me with your reason," he spoke softly before pressing a light kiss to her forehead. "I'll give Eva till the end of the summer to accomplish her mission then I am going to hunt her, witch or not."

Touko pressed her lips to Malcom's lightly and smiled softly. "That's all I ask."

&

_"Sleep little angel, precious and dear. No more fussing and no more tears. Sleep sleep little baby, your mommy's near. Always protecting you from your fears."_ Robin sat in front of a large picture window and rocked back and fourth in the rocking chair as she sang the soft lullaby lulling Kei into a peaceful slumber.

So enthralled with her sleeping son, Robin failed to notice Amon's presence in the doorframe of the baby's room. He disappeared for a moment returning with a digital camera and snapped a picture of the scene before him smiling gently at his wife and son.

Startled by the camera, Robin looked up at Amon and smiled gently. She held a finger up to her lips in a gesture motioning for him to be silent. "He just went to sleep" she whispered softy.

Amon nodded slowly as he approached. Gently he placed a hand on Kei's head earning a pleased sigh from the sleeping newborn. His tranquil smile spread across his lips and felt his world was finally perfect and he could live in peace with his new family.

End of Act II:

Thank you everyone…even you AngelD…Well I am coming to the final turn, the last 7 chapters of Windy City. The lullaby Robin sang to Kei is one I sang for my nephew when he was in the hospital being treated for a tumor next to his brain stem. I just changed some of the words. and yes, Touko the witch appears...hey it was bound to happen. In fact any Touko fans would be well advised to avoid the final act. While there is no character bashing, there is character abuse and well Touko will be quite the bitch. Just thought you'd want to know

Preview: Act III: Fatale Finale

"It's almost like someone declared hunting season on witches!" Karasuma hissed angrily as she fumbled through stacks of cases that kept flooding Division thirteen.


	16. Act III: End of Days

Act III: Requiem

Well here it is, the final Act. Well I hope everyone enjoyed the ride so far and I suggest t hey hold on because it is about to get Really bumpy. There will be a lot more action and drama picking up a little over two years later

This story will feature a little more Michael and Mari. Mari now is a freshman at a local university (Chicago State U. to be exact and yes this is a Real college) having received her diploma a year early than a lot of other high school students.

Kei is a now energetic and sweet two and a half year old reflecting the best and worst of both his parent's personalities.

Chapter 16: End of Days

It was almost like nothing ever happened.

Not Ivy's mad murderous rampage or the un justified executions of proclaimed witches before the new witch protection laws where passed, or even Eva's unusual disappearance.

Nothing.

The city had been quiet, well relatively quiet. There had been the occasional petty crimes of robbery and whatnot, but nothing to loose sleep about, or Division 13 to really be involved in. However with Halloween only a few days away, a wave of unease began to settle over the entire agency.

&&

Amon's team, which consisted of Miho Karasuma, Yurika Dojima, Michael Lee, and Haruto Sakaki sat at their workstations idly talking amongst themselves when Dojima suddenly began teasing Michael.

"So Mikey," she loved teasing him with the shortened name. "How's your girlfriend?" It was no secret that Michael had a girlfriend, but no one knew who she was, so Dojima took it upon herself to tease him almost daily until he "spilled the beans" about her.

Michael groaned irritated and desperately wished that Amon was not in a meeting with the other team leaders.

On another secretive level of the Fallan building, Anton Bridges, Chief of Division thirteen gathered the ten different team leaders for the weekly meeting. A new face to the meetings being Renee Barden, a rather outspoken and young new team captain. The young woman with rich toffee hued skin and wavy raven hair watched the other captains carefully, especially Amon.

As the meeting adjourned Renee quickly gathered her notes and ran to catch up to Amon who barely cast a second look to Eva's replacement.

"Mr. Nagira, I'm…" Renee began but was interrupted by Amon.

"I know who you are. You persistently applied for a spot on my team several times before you ended up on Eva's team." Amon spoke in his usual cold tone before he brushed past the toothsome young Grecian woman.

Not one to accept a brush off, Renee grasped Amon's arm and causing the older hunter to seethe. He cast a cold and rather dark detached glare at the young woman and caused her to flinch and release her hold on his arm.

Free from her hold, Amon proceeded to his office breezing past his teammates without exchanging a word with them about the meeting. Despite having lived in Chicago for almost three years now, Amon was not used to the strange weather changes but there was a foreboding feeling that hung in the chilly October air that did not set well with him.

It wasn't the fact that Halloween was around the corner or the strange petty cases Chicago Police were handing off to them. It was the fact that Robin began to have her nightmares again that didn't bode well for his already dour mood.

&&

Robin sat at a small desk in the den of the house, her laptop computer on and a variety of books and notebooks scattered among the surface. So she didn't spend all her time at home just keeping house and taking care of Kei, Amon encouraged Robin to take some college courses, so she enrolled in a few classes eventually opting to major in art.

Kei's bubbly giggles broke through Robin's concentration raising a smile on the young mother's face at the sight of her son interacting positively with the children's show on T.V.

"Kei-kun, don't sit too close to the television," Robin spoke softly.

The two and a half year old toddler looked back at his mother with brilliant smoky jade eyes as a wisp of dark hair fell over his eyes. He dropped his stuffed cat and walked over to the desk with his mother and smiled up at her.

Robin smiled gently pushing aside her work and picked up the toddler brushing her fingers through his shaggy bangs. "It's time for you to get a haircut little man" she smiled.

"Aww mama, do I have to? You don't make papa get a haircut," the child protested pouting cutely.

A soft laugh escaped her lips while she brushed her fingers through his hair once again.

"But I do go get my hair cut little man" Amon replied from the doorway of the den startling Robin and causing the exuberant toddler to hop free from the confines of his mother's lap.

The smile on Robin's lips reflected the warmth from the scene she witnessed. Amon scooped his son into his arms smiling a genuine smile at him. She noticed that lately he would smile, albeit for her and Kei, but still, he smiled and remained the ever-loving husband and father to the two of them.

"So what shall we have for dinner?" Robin asked the two

"Hmm I don't know, what do you think Kei?" Amon asked his son still holding the toddler in his arms taking a seat on the couch.

"Pizza!" the child cheered

Instantly knowing what kind of Pizza Kei and Amon liked and from where, Robin moved to the telephone. Just as she rested her hand on the telephone, a sudden wave of terror over took her being. Visions of innocents screaming in intense pain, of carnage, of hunting's, overtook her.

The cheerful expression quickly melted from Kei's expression as he looked at Robin. "Momma's seeing things again," he spoke picking up instantly on her visions.

At the tender age of one and a half, Amon and Robin both discovered that their son had inherited a variation of his father's craft. At an abnormally early age, the child could pick up on the thoughts of others and even see clearly into their minds. Lately, the child had been worried about his mother cause he could see into her mind the types of horrible visions she would have.

"Papa…what are hunters?" he asked in a soft voice looking up at the stern expression on his father's face.

Amon ran his fingers through his son's hair while his sharp gray eyes watched Robin carefully. "Hunters…"he began at a loss of that to tell the child. "Hunters are people who hunt people like you, your mother, and I."

"So, hunters are bad people then?" Kei asked with the pure innocence that only a child could possess.

The two watched as Robin took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She didn't want to worry Amon or Kei, but she already knew that they had an idea of that she just saw in the back of her mind.

Kei slid off of Amon's lap and walked over to where he had been watching television and drawing retrieving a picture. "Here momma," the child smiled handing a crudely drawn picture of three people hugging.

Robin smiled a loving motherly smiled embracing Kei accepting his drawing. "It's beautiful, thank you Kei."

Amon walked over to the two mentally thanking God for his blessings and giving his family a hug.

&&

She showed great patience over the years, but lately she found her patience running very thin lately. Seeing as they were fugitives on both sides, The dark couple had to quietly move under the radar of several countries until they reached Chicago. Now that they were there, she began her hunt for the one who failed.

The sun had long set bathing the world in velvety darkness only broken by the widely spaced street lamps, which cast a soft bluish purple glow on the residential streets.

"First I will take care of all these other interferences, then I'll find Eva and deal with her… The mysterious woman glanced at her very tall partner before she proceeded to enter the little split level instantly finding the target of her hunt dispatching her right away then exiting without haste.

&&

"Mommy! Daddy!" Kei cried as he ran into his parent's room.

Amon opened his eyes shaken from the light slumber he had just slipped in to while Robin sat the textbook she was studying on her night table quickly scooping her crying son into her arms. "Shh, now Kei-kun," she soothed the child with a motherly tone.

"What's wrong Kei?" Amon asked as he sat up and looked directly at the frightened child.

"Bad lady hurt Auntie Rose!" he cried, his tiny body shook violently with his sobs.

Concern washed both over Amon and Robin's face at Kei's words. Knowing Kei would not say anything of the nature without reason, Robin set the child down next to Amon and picked up the handset for the phone. Just before she could start dialing Rose's number, Amon's cell phone rang.

The dark ex hunter quickly grabbed his phone and looked at the caller id window instantly seeing it as Michael's cell phone and answered it. After a very brief call, Amon turned off his phone and sat it down. Without another word, Amon wrapped his arms around both Robin and Kei and hugged them close to him.

End of chapter 16

Yes I know it took me a long time to do this but I've been really busy with life working on costumes for my college's theater department as well as friends. Studying for class and working on class work. I just didn't have time to devote my full attention to the fanfic like I want


	17. Fall From Grace

Chapter 17: To Fall From Grace

Tissue warning! This chapter is a Real tear jerker

"Did you have to put so many bullets in her?" an obviously male voice baring a strong Irish accent demanded.

"She refused to tell me where Robin was" the woman's voice replied in a calm casual manner. "I know for a fact that woman had been helping Amon and Robin."

"And you know this is a fact because?" the man asked sardonically.

"Call it a hunch."

The man sighed deeply and looked at the woman, sapphire eyes reflected amusement despite the tone of his voice. "If we always went on your hunches, then we'd be dead Touko."

Touko laughed softly as she lounged on the sofa in their newly acquired penthouse. "Oh Malcolm, you always blow things out of proportion," she continued to laugh softly.

"I do not!" he exclaimed angrily. "And You are going to get us killed with your methods of handling things. It is bad enough that SOLOMON has figured out you are continuing your father's legacy of experimenting on witches but the last thing we need is…"

"Enough!" Touko snapped, her delicate brown eyes reflecting anger. "My hate for That Girl has Nothing to do with my father's hatred of witches! I hunt Sena because she killed my father and stole the one I love. I rebuilt the factory not only because I hate witches but because I Want Her To Suffer! Get your facts right." Touko's cool mask melted to one of controlled rage as she vented her feelings about Robin.

"And what about SOLOMON?" Malcolm asked in an unusually cool manner to rival Touko's anger. "And Eva for that matter?"

"Eva thinks she is on SOLOMON's payroll and is expendable. She will do whatever she is told."

"For your sake you had better be right."

…

It was all an unreal blur to her. She knew something was out of place when her key would not slide into the deadbolt lock and even more so when she effortlessly opened the door. "Auntie?" she called nervously as she walked into the house.

"What in the hell happened here?" Michael asked as he entered behind Mari after having parked his car in the driveway. Seeing as it was Friday night and he did not have to work on Saturdays, Michael planned to stay over at Mari's to watch videos among other things. However the young hacker was shocked to see the house in disarray considering the fact that Rose is a meticulously tidy housekeeper.

Michael ran to the kitchen when he heard Mari's frightened scream and gasped himself to find his girlfriend kneeling in a collecting pool of blood hugging her dying aunt close begging and pleading for her to hold on.

"Don't Just Stand there! Call For HELP!" Mari cried panicked as she applied pressure to one of the major wounds in her aunt's chest knowing her attempts were in vain.

Rose slowly opened her eyes and smiled at her niece, her right hand slowly, painfully raised and touched the teenager's cheek. "I knew I would get to see you once more."

Mari cast a wan smile despite the tears streaming down her cheeks and clasped her aunt's still warm hand. "Don't talk like that, you'll be just fine," she choked out in a soft sob.

"It's okay little one, I have accepted the fact I'm being called back home now," Rose smiled; her eyes shimmered with tears she refused to let fall. "Listen, Robin is in danger…the woman who did this…" Rose began coughing violently as blood escaped her parted lips. "Don't shed tears for me little one…" she gasped, her chest rattled from her ragged breaths. "You are loved," she breathed with her last breath before death's cold finger touched her.

Mari looked up as if to watch Rose's soul float up to heaven, a lone tear escaped her eyes smearing the bloody handprint on her cheek.

…

Unlike when her parents and sister were killed and per her aunt's final wish, Mari did not cry.

"Poor girl," one officer sighed softly as she glanced at Mari who sat by Rose's prone body at the kitchen table, her clothes soaked in her aunts blood.

"Yeah. To loose her only relative so soon after loosing her parents and sister so tragically," another officer sighed softly.

Thankfully for the sake of getting information to the proper authorities, Michael was there with Mari when she made her gruesome discovery so he had been the one to talk to the police. After he had finished giving some information to the detectives, Michael knelt next to Mari and wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug.

Much to his surprise, Mari quickly latched on to him, wrapping her arms around his neck burying her face in his chest and began to openly cry, her pain filled sobs muffled by his shirt.

Amon arrived on the scene in a matter of minuets of receiving Michael's call. With a quick flash of his badge, Amon was permitted entrance into the house. His cold mask faltered for a moment but returned to its cold façade at the sight that met his eyes. "Did you call in Karasuma?" he asked a little harshly.

Michael slowly nodded his head holding on to Mari. "I called her," he softly replied. "But the cops say from their preliminary investigation said that the intrusion took her by surprise and ballistics found the locks had been dissolved with acid as a sign of forced entry."

At a glance, Amon could easily confirm what the local police reported but he knew that Karasuma could possibly get a better feel for what exactly happened.

…

Dojima and Sakaki watched as Michael slowly entered the office and sat down at his workstation. Normally the young hacker would be there before all of them, but they were shocked when Amon told them he would be late.

Michael had been going to check on Mari since the night of her aunt's murder making sure she did nothing foolish, which turned out to be a good thing when Michael happened to enter the house at just the right moment.

A couple of days earlier:

A nagging feeling had been lingering in the back of his mind for the past couple of days since Rose was found shot to death. He knew that Mari was in no way capable of arranging the funeral so he called Rose's friend and asked her to handle things.

Michael also knew that the house would be off limits while the police conducted their investigation, and Mari wouldn't want to be there so he packed her things and took her home with him. Lately Mari had just spent the day sitting at the window looking out at the city leaving the meals Michael or Robin would make untouched. On this particular morning, a deep feeling of dread continued to tug at the back of his mind causing him to leave work early.

"Mari?" he called as he entered the apartment they shared. Concern filled his mind as he frantically looked around the two-bedroom apartment only to find his concern justified when he found Mari submerged to her eyes in a tub of water and several empty pill bottles scattered around the area.

"Michael…Michael?" Karasuma rested a hand on the young man's shoulder in an attempt to get his attention.

A little startled, Michael looked up at the older woman who was in his mind like an older sister and gave a weak smile in greeting. "Hey Karasuma, what's up?"

"Nothing much, just finished typing up my analysis of the crime scene," she replied casually as she took a seat next to the hacker. "Is Mari still in a coma?"

The smile faded from Michael's face as he nodded his head. "They don't know if she'll pull through because it's like she has lost her will to live…look, I really don't want to talk about it right now."

"Why aren't you still there with her?" Dojima asked trying to be nosy.

Almost as if he could pick up on the young hacker's irritation, Amon entered "It's none of your business Dojima. Now, shouldn't you be working on something?"

The blonde rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to her workstation causing the rest of the office to fall in silence.

As Usual, Kei sat down in front of the TV seeing as his favorite show, Sagawa, currently held his attention. Robin, as usual, sat at her small desk in the den half studying the art history text book in front of her.

"Daddy's going to be late tonight," the child suddenly blurted out startling Robin from her thoughts. Before Robin could ask the child what he meant, Robin's cell phone rang slightly startling the young woman. She was surprised to hear Amon on the other end of the line, fatigue heavy in his voice as he told her he would be late returning home because of the case.

Kei giggled softly and looked at his mother with a See-I-told-ya look causing the young fire witch to smile softly. The smile faded slightly from his lips as he walked over to his mother and climbed in her lap. "Mama…"

Robin cradled the toddler in her arms and sat down on the couch, her slender fingers slid through his tousled mop of raven locks. "You need a haircut little man" she sighed softly teasing him.

Kei giggled softly in the carefree manner common of a toddler and hugged Robin. The child patted his mother's cheeks with cherubic hands then gazed in her eyes with an unknown fascination. "Mommy? Do angels always watch out for us?"

Deep emerald eyes watched the child curiously. "Do you mean like as in a guardian angel?" she asked in response earning a nod from the child. Robin thought for a moment then smiled softly at her son. "Yes. Yes angels do watch out for us."

What worries that blossomed from Kei's question quickly dissolved when she saw his brilliant smile and heard his giggle. "Good."

Robin too laughed softly then kissed her son on his forehead. She stood and headed towards the kitchen to start dinner, feeling as if a weight had just been lifted off her shoulders when she heard the doorbell ring. Gesturing for Kei to stay in the back, Robin made her way towards the front door retrieving the small handgun from the locked decorative table by the front door. (ALWAYS LOCK UP YOUR GUNS PEOPLE!) pocketing the small weapon. "Who is it?"

"Now now my child you should remember my voice," an aged voice spoke from the other side of the door.

Instantly recognizing the voice, Robin cautiously opened the door and smiled slightly seeing Father Juliano there. Throwing caution to the wind, Robin opened the door a little more and stepped out on the porch hugging her grandfather who she hadn't seen or heard from in a couple of years.

"It's been so long, I thought I'd never get to see you before my time on this world ended." Father Juliano smiled. "My how you have grown," he sighed softly taking in her more mature appearance noticing how she stopped wearing her hair in the "handle bar" pigtails not to mention let it grow.

Kei, a little nervous and irritated about being left in back wandered up front carefully. Not sensing any ill will off of the old man and happiness off of his mother, Kei took it as his cue to approach. Timidly he peeked from around the door at the old man and his mother. "Mommy?" he called softly.

Both startled from their conversation, Robin and Father Juliano looked in Kei's direction. Robin smiled and held out her arms out to her son who readily scampered to her. Father Juliano smiled at the child but gasped surprised to learn that he was Robin's son. He was even more surprised to learn that Amon was his father.

…

The day had been full of nothing but frustration for Division Thirteen, particularly Amon's team as mysterious murder cases continued to flood in. Unlike when Ivy was committing the murders, these had more connections between the cases…All were witches associated with Rose either as a patient or as someone she helped hide from being unjustly hunted.

"Our latest victims, Angela Miles, age thirty-five and Laura Miles age three," Michael began the profile. "Rose was the midwife in three of four births of Angela's children. Angela was home alone with her youngest; the husband was out picking up the other three from school at the time. Apparently it was the same M.O. Attacker breaks in catching the victims unsuspected and guns them down. This time however the killer did not get the whole family and there was a witness who gave a description."

"Finally a break!" Dojima exclaimed happily as she sat up more alert in her chair. "What does he look like?"

Michael cast an impatient glare to the blonde fighting the urge to snap at the woman. "If you be quiet, I will get to it," he stated in a calm manner. "A neighbor described the following: two people a man and woman. The man was tall with a very fair complexion and shoulder length red hair. The woman also a very fair complexion with long wavy brown hair." Michael clicked on the remote for the LCD projector changing the PowerPoint slide to one showing two composite sketches. "Strangely the woman described bares a strong resemblance to…"

…

"So how did you find me Grandfather…and did you tell anyone where I am?" Robin asked as she went about preparing dinner for her family.

Father Juliano smiled at his granddaughter fully understanding her suspicion. "I had to pay off a rather nefarious lawyer for the information I needed after having to jump through hoops to prove I mean you no harm."

Robin laughed softly as she pictured her elderly grandfather shaking down Nagira for information but sobered quickly. "I understand, after all Rose had a lot to loose if she were linked to Nagira."

Father Juliano's smile faded at the mention of the now deceased healer, "That the other reason I doubled my efforts to find you my child. I came to warn you that there is a new quasi group out there using the name of SOLOMON to exterminate all witches in the United States."

"So SOLOMON has been honoring the no hunt laws after all?" Robin asked curiously while cutting some fresh vegetables for a salad.

"Daddy's chasing the wrong shadows," Kei chirruped innocently as he scribbled a picture. "He'll be home soon."

…

The day was long and irksome for everyone and especially Amon who had to diffuse several heated arguments between members of his team particularly Dojima and Michael. He was greatly relieved when the day finally came to an end and he could finally head home.

Before he could even reach his house, Amon noticed the presence of several strange cars as well as several ominous looking men in black suits. With great caution, Amon proceeded on into his driveway leaving the car in the driveway incase he had to make a quick escape with his family.

"Robin, is everything okay?" he asked maintaining a calm but tense voice.

A little startled by his appearance, Robin smiled at her husband and nodded in the affirmative.

"Just the person I was waiting for," Juliano began. "It seems a ghost from your past has resurfaced smudging the name of SOLOMON unjustly murdering as well as experimenting on witches."

Concerned, Robin shooed Kei off to his room to play. "Who's doing all fo this grandfather?" she asked after she was satisfied that Kei was out of earshot.

"Touko Masaki"

To be continued

I am sooo sorry I took so long putting this chapter out. Things finically have been really tough for me since a business transaction went sour a few months back. Plus I am trying to do ten thousand things at once, it doesn't make it easy to update. But it's five more chapters left till Windy City is totally complete

Arigatoo Minna for hanging around, I love you all.


	18. Gotta Knock a Little Harder

Chapter 18: Gotta Knock a little Harder

"Thirty Two cases in the couple of weeks! It's almost as if someone declared it hunting season on witches!" Karasuma snapped as she none so gently placed a file folder on top of an already large stack. The usually calm and composed scryer softly mumbled a string of swears as the stack toppled over into a haphazard pile.

Dojima sighed also mildly exasperated as she too put aside another file. "Well at least we know it's not SOLOMON behind all of this as we first believed."

Sakaki pulled his attention away from a case file he currently was scanning at the young blonde. "Hey what about your connections?" he asked in a light yet serious tone.

"They're at a loss as well," Dojima replied a little dismayed. "The only information they were able to give me was a money trail leading strangely to Eva."

All motion stopped as they turned and looked directly at Dojima. "Eva as in Eva Granger, the ex captain of team five?" Sakaki asked surprised earning a nod from Dojima.

"This case just keeps getting weirder by the moment," Michael murmured from his workstation not turning to face the others. "Ballistics Finally came back on bullet fragments used at all the homicides as well as autopsy results."

…

As she usually did every weekday morning, Robin woke up early, showered, dressed and then got Kei ready for daycare. Usually after she has left the room, Amon would be in the bathroom showering, however on this particular morning, Amon chose not to dress. Pulling on his black bathrobe, he headed to the kitchen where Robin was making breakfast considering it was her turn to make breakfast.

Silently he crept up behind Robin gesturing for Kei to keep quiet earning a silent giggle from the toddler. "You should be more aware of your surroundings," he whispered in Robin's ear startling the young woman.

A startled gasp escaped her lips as she skillfully caught the cup she nearly dropped. "Amon! That's not funny" The young fire witch turned around and raised a questioning eyebrow noticing her husband still in his robe. "Shouldn't you be dressed for work?"

The smirk Amon called a smile quickly disappeared from his face as his usual dour expression reappeared. "I'm not going in today, and you're not going to class today either," he added before she could say anything.

The smile quickly disappeared from Robin's face as well replaced with a mask of annoyance. "Why not!" she demanded to know.

"It's too dangerous," Amon simply replied.

"If you're worried about Touko, I can most assuredly take care of myself…"

Amon took Robin by her hand and led her to his office. Before Robin could protest, he picked up couple of pages Michael faxed him the night before. "Those bullets were coated with a new form of Orbo more potent than the stuff Zaizen fabricated. By all means all the people who were murdered should have survived the gunshots."

Robin read over what Amon handed her a couple of times just to make sure she hadn't misread anything. She then turned her glance up to Amon. "I can still…"

"Robin Don't You Get It! It only takes One Bullet! It doesn't have to hit a vital spot! Damnit it, it doesn't even have to go in…Just graze you!" Amon snapped at his wife causing her to jump. Startled, Robin took a step back away from Amon but he pulled her close into a tight embrace. His fingers slid through her loosely bound hair knocking loose her silver hair clip. "I've waited too long to have a real family of my own again and I'll be damned if I loose it."

Fully understanding Amon's unease, Robin wrapped her arms around his torso pulling herself closer to his body tightening their embrace.

…

Slightly startled by Karasuma, Michael tore his attention away from his computer monitor and rubbed his eyes. "Have you even been home?" Karasuma asked as she set a cup of coffee of Michael's desk.

The young hacker took the cup of freshly brewed coffee with a grateful nod and sipped. "Not really. I really didn't want to."

"Well have you been to visit Mari?" she asked.

Michael took another sip of coffee and then turned his attention back to his computer. "Amon called, He said until Touko and this quasi hunting group has been apprehended, he will be working from his home office so he can better protect Robin and Kei.'

Karasuma scowled slightly at the young hacker. "That's good to know, but don't change the subject. Have you gone to see Mari?"

"What business is it of yours?" Michael snapped obviously agitated. Karasuma placed a hand on his shoulder to soothe him but unintentionally picked up on source of his hostility.

Miho Karasuma pulled her hand back slowly and sighed. "They don't know if she'll awaken…that's why you've been so hostile whenever we ask about her?"

Michael nodded his head and kept his eyes on the monitor. "I figure if I keep working then I won't think about her…like when Robin left."

"Ah Ha, now I get down to the bare root of the problem. You're in love with Robin."

"I was…but…"

"You were starting to fall in love with Mari. And it took how many years?" she teased lightly

Michael said nothing in response to Karasuma's words as his fingers froze in position on the keyboard.

Karasuma smiled slightly and lightly tapped his shoulder as she stepped away from the young hacker. She returned a moment later with a carrying case and set it next to Michael. "Get the hell out of here, Mari needs you."

Shocked, Michael looked down at the company issued notebook computer then at Karasuma. "Are you sure about this?"

"I'm sure. The Chief has All of Division Thirteen working on this case and you can sync that notebook to your terminal here so you can work from anywhere. So get out of here."

Without another word from the older woman, Michael did what he needed to sync the computers and was out of the office.

…

Touko paced back and fourth in the penthouse office casting a cursory glance at the digital time display flashing on her computer. Nearly three weeks in the city and no sign of Robin or Amon. She already knew that they were there due to the fact that Eva told her, but she couldn't get any information other than the address of a Rosaline Dewitt whom she exterminated already.

"Regrets about having killed that older woman?" Malcolm queried as he entered Touko's office.

"I have no regrets," she replied in a cavalier tone. "No regrets what so ever. She spoke in a cool manner taking a seat in the plush armchair behind her desk.

Malcolm watched with morbid curiosity as Touko picked up her cell phone and placed a call.

…

Michael sat next to Mari's hospital bed, his fingers idly brushing the deathly pale skin of her forearm. The young hacker rested his elbows on the mattress and held her hand in his. "Mari, when you get better and all of this is over, let's go on a nice vacation. Just the two of us traveling the world, going places we talked about." He brought her slender fingers to his lips and lightly kissed them. "Perhaps Japan. It's really beautiful there in the springtime with the blossoming sakura trees…"

As Michael talked to Mari about the different places they would go to, an African-American woman dressed in nurses scrubs entered the room carrying a chart. She smiled a warm sisterly smile at Michael when she saw him there. "I was wondering if you were going to come back. You know she only responds to your voice?"

Interrupted from his conversation with Mari, Michael looked at the woman in the green and blue print scrubs curious as to what she meant. The nurse gestured for Michel to join her on the other side of Mari's hospital bed where the vital monitors were. She showed him Mari's EEG, how it spiked while he was talking to her.

"Keep talking to her, I hear others say that when they hear a familiar voice it helps them pull out of their comas," the nurse replied before returning to her job of checking her patient.

Just as Michael sat down again, he noticed the tips of Mari's fingers were twitching as well as her eyes as if struggling to open. He quickly seized her hand in a firm yet gentle grip and softly pleaded for her to open her eyes.

Slowly, Mari opened her eyes, blurred vision turned towards Michael's voice. She tried to speak but the plastic respirator tube prevented her from speaking.

Michael smiled brightly as the doctor entered the room and removed the tube from Mari's throat causing the young lady to cough. "Where am I?" she asked, her voice raspy.

Tears of relief escaped Michael's eyes as he leaned in and kissed Mari on the forehead. "I'm so relieved," he whispered softly. "I thought I was going to loose you too."

A shimmer of recollection shined in Mari's eyes as she looked directly at Michael and a small smile touched her lips. She opened her mouth slightly to speak but was stopped when he gently touched her cheek.

"Don't speak, get your strength back," Michael smiled. "Do you want me to go get your computer for you?"

Mari's smile brightened a little more as she nodded.

…

Robin drummed her fingers on the immaculate table top rather Impatient at being forced to pretty much become a prisoner in her own home. She understood fully Amon's reasons, but felt he was taking things a little too extremely.

Pretending to color in his coloring book, Kei watched his mother fully aware of why she was agitated. The toddler put down his crayon and timidly approached gently tugging her sleeve. "Mama? Are you going to stay mad for a while?"

Distracted from her thoughts, Robin glanced at Kei and smiled at him. "No…why don't you go get your jacket, I'll go get your stubborn father and we'll go to the park." Kei beamed happily and scampered off to get his jacket. Robin walked to the room Amon claimed for his home office and leaned against the doorframe.

"Amon, Kei and I are going to the park," Robin declared in a straightforward tone.

"No, your not," Amon replied. "It's too dangerous."

"Then come with us."

Amon was about to refuse when Robin swiftly approached and turned off his computer monitor. He was about to protest her actions when he looked directly in her eyes and saw she was giving him the "don't-make-any-excuses-just-do-it" look he had seen many men receive from their wives.

"Do I have to light a fire under you to get you to move?" Robin asked still giving the evil eye to Amon.

Knowing when to fight, and in the case of his wife relent, Amon rose from his chair. "Okay, you win. We'll go to the park."

Robin smiled her usual gentle smile then pressed a kiss to his cheek before going to get her coat. After she left his office, Amon reached for his sidearm but hesitated. "how dangerous could a little walk in the park be?" he asked himself withdrawing his hand from the lockbox.

…

True to his word, Michael returned quickly to the hospital with Mari's computer. "So feeling a little better?" he asked as he took a seat next to her bed.

Slightly dulled brown eyes turned and focused on Michael while deep rose hued lips curved in a small smile. "I am now," Mari spoke softly considering her throat was still a little raw from the respirator tube.

"Happy to see me or the computer?" Michael teased smiling at Mari while holding up the modified pink and black brocade courier bag she used for her computer.

"The computer" she teased with a soft giggle at Michael's mock hurt expression. "I'm just kidding, I'm happy to see both…but you mostly." Gently Michael placed the large bag on her lap and smiled watching as she pulled out the brand new notebook computer. "Michael, this isn't my computer." She commented looking at the brand new sleek metallic pink and black case

Michael bashfully scratched his head and smiled at Mari. "Well yes and no. You see, I had this one special made for you and I was going to give it to you for your birthday but you were still sleeping. Oh by the way… Happy belated birthday."

A warm smile as well as a bashful blush touched Mari's cheeks as she took Michael's hand and pulled him close. Surprised by her action, Michael stumbled forward closer to the girl. Nearly loosing his balance, he caught himself, his face a few centimeters away from her face. Silently Mari thanked the nurse for bringing her a toothbrush while Michael was away so she felt no awkwardness with the bold move she took. Before Michael could pull back, Mari closed the short distance between the two and gave Michael a kiss on the lips.

After what seemed like several hours, Michael broke the kiss and backed away. Mari bashfully turned her gaze towards the brand new notebook computer in her lap, her unbound hair acting as a curtain hiding the deep blush on her cheeks. "While I was sleeping I realized something Michael…I um I love you," Mari softly confessed.

…

'I don't like this,' Amon thought to himself as he sat on a park bench watching Robin and Kei at the playground. Despite the unseasonably mild early November weather, he felt a bone-rattling chill. "I don't like this at all," he murmured to himself.

"Still talking to yourself?" a female voice spoke up behind him. "A person passing by would think you were crazy by now." Amon seethed visibly at the sound of that voice and quickly sprang to his feet. Just as he turned to face her, he found himself staring down the barrel of her gun. "I wouldn't make any sudden moves after all I do have an itchy trigger finger."

"When did you find us Eva?" Amon asked in a calm manner. He was about to react when he realized he left his sidearm at the house and mentally cursed. He was left with no other option but to call his craft, but just before he could react, the frightened scream of Kei reached his ears.

"I Said Don't Move Amon!" Eva snapped. Maintaining perfect aim with her left hand, she retrieved her cell phone from her pocket and quickly dialed a number.

…

She felt her patience finally about to snap when the phone rang. "Where in the hell are you Eva?" she demanded.

Malcolm watched as Touko's expression quickly changed from one of anger to, curiosity, then shock, finally settling on a pleased expression. "I'll be there in a moment. Don't let them get away. "

…

It seemed as if they had been sitting there forever when the sound of another car appeared. Robin stood her ground next to Amon not letting her fear of the dire situation shine through.

"Well it took a while to find you, but here you are."

Chills ran down Robin's spine as she instantly recognized the voice. "Touko."

Okay Okay please don't kill me, but this is the end of this chapter. But I promise the next chapter will be worth the wait and cliffhanger. Four more left


End file.
